The tale of four babies
by Scorpina
Summary: There's a new monster on the loose, and yet no hero can confront it, not just yet. Three have already fallen to the beast, having their age reduced to that of infants, but who has been affected and who will take care of them? author note, Everything should be fixed now! Sorry about that! PS read this story before Choices, they got switched in rotation.
1. Chapter 1

The tale of the four babies.

Chapter 1

Balance.

It's all he really wanted in his home, a sense of balance that all was right within the family. Garou knew everyone has been through a lot, having Amai come against the family, then taking over his body, taking his power and then switching with Snek as punishment. And yet, as it stands, he appears to now be at peace with the notion of the M Class existing. He no longer bashes the family, or even Garou himself on the matter. Instead, he returned to his normal life of being a pop star, actor and idol.

It took the family by surprise with what Sweet mask did when Snek lost Angela, the love of his life, and he was going to lose his son Drax as well. Yet, Mask knew the system. Inside and out, he took the precautions needed to ensure Snek didn't lose his son, by adopting him himself yet leaving him with Snek to raise. Since then, Drax has moved in, Alley once more extended the house since the twins were outgrowing their room once more. However, despite things settling, something still felt off in the mind of the human monster.

His soothsaying powers have become spotty, despite his prediction of having another daughter falling through. Garou still felt there was something about to happen. Melee for one has been sleeping quite often, she has increased her portions, and yet since the prediction, she hasn't appeared any different. Nor has he reacted any differently to her. By the second month, Garou would know if she was with child. Yet nothing came of it.

Five months have since passed, and he couldn't ignore the growing nagging sensation. Something troubled him. He felt it.

Melee emerged from the room after resting once more. He paused and merely stared at her oddly. She would freeze as his eyes narrowed, trying to make sense of it all. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you?" he questioned back. "I can't ignore this feeling, something is happening,"

"This was why you wanted Genos to come over huh?" she snickered. "You don't need Genos,"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because… Snek told me before he left yesterday…"

"Snek? You mean…"

She smiled; her cheeks glowed as Melee proudly caressed herself. "He felt the heartbeats yesterday."

Garou froze. "Heartbeats? Goddamn it, how come we never have just one kid at a time? Do you know how hard it is to keep full when there is more than one mouth to feed!" he demanded, but his smile grew.

"Hey, don't bitch to me about that. I endure it too you know! Not to mention you just HAD to try for another daughter."

His wicked grin grew. "And I get what I want."

"We'll see…" She said, but her smile vanished. "Isn't it strange though that Snek hasn't come back yet? It's been over a day, he should have returned by now."

He thought it over, she was right. Normally when Snek gets the call he's out for a few hours, but returns rather quickly… and very full to say the least. "Right, wasn't this an idea Sitch had wanted to try, to see how the top three classes work together? I thought they were taking down an easy monster or something."

She nodded. "Which means he should have been back ages ago…"

Now even he was getting concerned. "Shit…" he muttered. Before another word could be said, Melee's phone went off.

"Hello, Melee Brawler here." She paused, her face froze in a confuse state. "Sitch?... Whoa, slow down, I can't understand a word your saying… did something happen to Snek and the others?... It's why we have to come to headquarters?... Okay… Okay, we'll be right there… just calm down okay… okay… bye." She hung up the phone but was worried. "He's never sounded this stressed out before."

"Did something happen to Snek? Who else was with him?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. But we better go see."

Garou nodded as he made a sharp whistle sound, everyone who was home heard it and came from their rooms. "Dad? What's this about?" asked Hunter.

"There's something going down at the association. Sounds like something may have happened to Snek, there's a meeting we got to get to. I think we all need to go to be on the safe side here. Get ready." He announced.

Suiryu froze. "Is Snek okay? Will he be okay?"

Garou shrugged. "They haven't told us a damn thing! So hurry up and let's go and see what the hell has happened."

Yet as he announced the news, he noticed the look of devastation on the twins. "Snake…" whispered Draven.

"Hon, don't worry, if something serious happened to him. We would have been notified immediately!" Melee assured him. "He will be okay, Snek is strong, remember?"

He nodded his head, but still, he was worried. Goliath was too. "We don't tell Drax do we?" he asked.

"Not until we know the full story. Fortunately he's at school right now," said Garou. "Now go get ready."

The twins left to dress, they have been in their PJs most of the day. Melee went to the fridge and made a large snack for herself to take along. "They got food there!" Garou protested.

"Yeah, but if I crave something, I can't eat it from there. It's weird, I have to have it from home at times."

He rolled his eyes to it all, but knew better than to say anything aloud. With everyone gathered, Garou noticed they were missing a few people. "Where's Pac? I know Max is with Flash training again."

"He went to see Zenko. She called him earlier and he left in a rush for some reason. Never said a word about it." Said Hunter.

"Okay then, let's go!"

#

They were the first to arrive.

Section 7 Room 3B.

Melee just sat herself down and opened up her snacks. The only other S Heroes in the room were Pig God, Darkshine and Zombieman.

Just as Zombieman reached for a cigarette, Hunter was quick to stand behind him and wrench it from his hands. "Not around my mom." He warned.

Zombie turned and glared at him. "Who the hell gives you the right to tell me when I can and can't smoke? I've always done it before, and you just stepped into S Class kid! Know your place."

Zombieman went for another cigarette, yet just as his hand reached for the box; Hunter grabbed it once more and wrenched his arm back. "Not… around my mom…" Hunter warned one more. "Be grateful my dad isn't the one warning you!"

Zombie peered across the table, Garou was starting to swell up oddly. "Whoa, hey, take it easy everyone!" Darkshine insisted. But then notice Melee eating as fast as Pig God. "You can't be serious! Again!?" he demanded of Garou.

"Figures," muttered Zombieman, he glared at Hunter as he reluctantly put away his cigarette. "I'm doing this because I want to, not because you told me to!"

Garou peered over and found Pig God offering some of his food in exchange for a taste of the snacks Melee packed for herself in which she happily agreed to the trade. Since then, the two of them gorged to their hearts' content! It brought a smile to the face of the human monster as Darkshine turned to him. "You got what, five kids already? Why on earth do you need more?"

Garou shrugged. "I want another daughter, I have plenty of sons… who I love dearly…"

"Nice save, dad." Snickered Hunter.

"But, I want another daughter. Besides, Melee told me they are rare in her family… you know how I like a challenge."

"GAH! You are gross freak boy!" Tatsumaki announced as she flew in. "Speaking of your… habits at a professional table like this, it's disgusting!" Her glare then turned to Melee. "And you!" she announced. "You just go along with it huh? You can't say no to him, can you?"

Melee shrugged her shoulders to it all. "I won't complain, after all, he experiences the joys of pregnancy as much as I do!"

Tatsumaki looked sick but wasn't going to push the subject matter any farther. She took her seat as Bang and the other S Class heroes who were able to make it in, arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took in the room. Garou noticed that Genos was nowhere in sight, let alone Metal Bat. Something was defiantly up. He felt bad though that the twins weren't able to come into the room, however they were content with the idea of waiting in the cafeteria until it was over. Still, this was unsettling. Genos never hesitates to come to a meeting that is important, nor Metal Bat for that matter. The S Class began to fall into whispers; Garou leaned over to Bang and asked. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

He shook his head. "All I know is Sitch wanted to test the cooperation between the S, M and A class heroes. He requested Genos to assist in the matter at hand, and I heard Snek was asked as well."

"Which means… Amai must have been the third one to participate." Garou muttered.

Sitch entered the room. He appeared flustered to say the least as he looked to everyone with a great concern to his face. "We greatly underestimated this monster." He announced.

The computer lit up as the holograms were revealed. Amai, Genos and Snek appeared. "We were testing the team skills of the three heroes before you, at first we believed they were confronting a mere demon level threat. Granted, any one of the three are capable to taking a monster down on their own, yet we felt it was a good opportunity to see how well they could work together even with a low level threat…" Sitch suddenly paused as he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Garou however was done beating around the bush. "Spit it out, what happened!" he demanded.

Sitch was about to speak, that was until an associate burst into the room. The silence broke by the wailing of a infant of all things! The associate had to scream over the toddler. "WE TRIED EVERYTHING SIR, HE JUST WON'T STOP!"

The room cringed. "Take that baby out of here!" demanded Tatsumaki.

Garou however couldn't ignore the child. As much as he tried to, there was a part of him that refused to allow it to go unsoothed. "Damn it!" he muttered. Standing from his seat, he walked around the table towards the associate. He wrenched the baby from his arms and placed him over his shoulder.

 ** _SLAP!_**

A firm, open hand slap could be heard against the infant's back. "For God's sake! Don't kill the kid!" said Zombieman.

"UURP"

The infant stopped crying instantly.

The room froze as they stared at Garou. "What?" he said. "I know the look of discomfort when I see it." He tried to pass the toddler back, but it clung on to him rather tightly. "What the hell kid, I ain't your dad!"

Sitch sighed. "Thank you, we've been trying to get Amai to calm down for the past half an hour!"

That's when the room fell into an awkward silence. "Amai? THAT'S Amai Mask?" demanded Silverfang.

"And he wants to STAY with Garou!" chimed Tatsumaki.

"Sitch…" Melee said in a very uncertain tone.

He merely nodded his head. "Needless to say, we underestimated this monster. It not only got Amai, but…" another associate came in, this time, the baby wasn't crying as loud, just enough to sound urgent.

"Sir, we don't know what's wrong with him, he's not tired, he doesn't… poop." She said.

This time, Melee went to see. She took the toddler from the associate and peered at his face. "Holy shit, it's Genos… wait? How?" she demanded.

"The monster… we learned can grow itself by absorbing age. Needless to say its first victims were the heroes. We were fortunate enough that Metal Bat was in the area and rushed into help. He rescued the three but we have since lost contact with him."

"This doesn't make sense! Genos is mainly machine, how could he be reduced to a baby?!" demanded Alley.

Melee sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Genos is hungry, he needs something to eat."

"He likes sardines and oil." Said Alley. "Would that work?"

"He has no teeth hon, unless we puree it and mix in something…"

"Try anything at this point. We are not equipped to handle toddlers," announced Sitch.

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Level Wolf threat detected, Level Wolf Threat detected…"

He went pale. "No, not again!" with that he rushed out of the room in a panic. Garou and his family however realized what the wolf threat was.

"SNEK!" they rushed from the room and were in quick pursuit of Sitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Earlier…

"You two will be okay out here?"

The twins smirked. There was something about that mischievous smile their mother didn't quite trust, however, she also knew that was their father's grin. "We'll be fine mom."

"I doubt anyone will give us problems," said Draven.

They watched their parents go to the elevator that would take them to the meeting room on the seventh floor. The twins went to the third floor where the cafeteria was. "So, wanna get something to eat and then wait around? Or do we check out their gym again?" asked Goliath.

"I rather get something to eat… wow, there's a lot of heroes in today." The place was filled rather nicely; as the brothers strolled through they noticed the looks the other women were giving them. Some smiled and winked, others whispered and turned red in the face as they walked by. Goliath gave a coy grin of his own a he got into line for the food. There was so much to chose from, and yet he felt one plate wouldn't be enough. Draven appeared to have the same idea as they took two trays and managed to pile six plates of food on each one. When they sat down, they cleared everything in nearly a single swoop! Yet, they went back for seconds and thirds. Some of the heroes stopped and stared as the brothers continued to feast. Goliath then noticed the worried looks on their faces.

"They… look like Garou, just a lot bigger than him!"

"Are you sure? I mean they TOWER over him. Even their body types, Garou's other kids are like him, these guys are thick! You think they are related?"

Draven was snickering at the comments, he could hear each and every one as well by the looks of it. "I guess those guys weren't here when we came last time with Pac and Hunter huh?"

Goliath laughed. "Guess not, oh well." They made one more trip through the line for desserts. They managed to fit smaller plates but larger portions on to their trays, Goliath rubbed his hands with anticipation, and he was about to partake in the sweets when the alert went off in the cafeteria. Everyone froze and fell silent.

"Level wolf threat detected, Level Wolf threat detected…"

Suddenly, the heroes were on the move, they stood up and rushed for the doors in a great hurry. Some uttering 'how could a monster get through security?' and what not. Others figured this threat could boost their ranks. After all, a monster loose in the association is a serious event.

The twins however didn't move from their spot. "Should we help?" Draven asked.

His brother shook his head. "We're not heroes, besides, if it comes here, we'll deal with it. For now, let's eat." He was about to take a massive bite out of the cake slice he brought back, when Goliath saw something slip through the doors at the far end of the room. He paused, making certain he wasn't seeing things. Just as he went for his cake, he saw it again, darting under a table. "What is that?" he said.

Draven turned and saw the fleeting image. Whatever it was, it was fast! Yet, it was as if it was trying to keep hidden, but make its way towards them. Closer and closer it came, something small and yet, it appeared desperate to reach them. Goliath stood up from his seat, whatever it was, it hid just behind the garbage disposal unit. Yet, as he stood, it came right at him! Goliath froze as he felt something move up his legs, slip under his shirt and then wrap around his core!

"Damn! That's cold!" he cursed, yet then, he felt it tremble. "Draven… do you think this is the wolf threat they were talking about earlier? Personally, I don't think it's a threat at all…" he was about to peer into his shirt when some of the heroes returned.

One burst into the room and stared about. "I know I saw something run into here, it has to be!" announced the hero named Feather.

Goliath felt this creature grip tighter around his body, it continued to shake out of fear. "You two, did you see anything come in here?" questioned Green.

It was as if on instinct, Goliath reached for his waist, yet then pretended to scratch himself. "Can't say I did." He lied. "We're the only ones here, I sure if we saw something we would have called you guys in."

Draven nodded. "Didn't see a thing."

The disgruntled heroes began to leave until the PA went off. "Level wolf threat cancelled, I repent level wolf threat cancelled!" it sounded a lot like Sitch and he was rather flustered to say the least.

It confused the heroes as to why the call was cancelled. Yet they left anyways. Goliath then peered down his shirt. "Hey, it's okay, they're gone." He said gently. Yet once his eyes met that of the little creature, he was stunned to say the least. "Uh, Draven… Snake got really small."'

Curious, his brother stood and peered down his shirt. "That… is Snake!" he whispered. "How…"

The doors opened, Goliath quickly closed up his shirt, sat back down and kept silent as the heroes returned to their tables and meals. They too were about to return to their desserts when Goliath heard his father call out. "Boys!"

Those in the room who didn't know they were Garou's sons, knew it now. Their pale faces said it all!

"Dad…"

"Snek is loose in the association, he fought a monster that took his age, and so he's not going to look the same. Have you seen a small…"

"Dad… we got him." Goliath explained and gently patted his side. "He's here, I'm trying not to disturb him, and he's cold and scared to say the least."

His father sighed with relief. "Thank God," he muttered. "He wasn't the only one affected either."

He turned and shows the twins the toddler with blue hair that has since fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Boys, Amai Mask."

"Dad… a monster did this?"

"Yeah, we are trying to figure out how and why…" He paused as their mother entered with an infant that has short blond hair and orange eyes. She bypassed the twins and went right to the cafeteria kitchen. "Oh, Genos got turned too."

"This… is worrying." Goliath muttered.

Before their father could utter a word, Sitch entered the cafeteria. He waved the table over. They approached with caution as Stich appeared like a frazzled man. "We can't find him!" he announced. "Snek must be petrified, he's always escaping…"

"We got him," Goliath announced. "He's in my shirt, coiled around me. He's cold and scared, but… I think he feels safe now."

Sitch sighed. "Thank goodness," but he shook his head and started to pace the floor. "What am I going to do? We do not have the means of taking care of infant heroes!"

"Then leave them with Garou!"

A sneer came over their father as everyone turned to Tatsumaki who was smiling from ear to ear with her idea. "Shut up" he growled.

"Sitch, why worry when you can leave them with someone who has had children…" she said in a teasing tone.

"I said shut the hell up Tornado! Besides, I got my own to tend to and a new brood on the way, I don't have time for this!"

"Garou…" Sitch said in a very pleading tone. "I beg of you, please. You and Melee are doing so well with Amai and Genos, your sons have Snek and I know he is in good hands with them…" before he could continue his phone rang. "Heroes Association, Sitch speaking…" suddenly, his face dropped. "Wait, what? Are you certain?" he paused once more. "Okay… Zenko right? Are you okay? Is Bad…" he then shook his head, Sitch even began to sweat oddly enough.

"Okay… Okay… oh… Pac's with you. Thank goodness. All right… we will help however we can… okay, take care…" he hung up, not before taking a deep breath. "It got Bad too."

"What?" demanded Garou.

"Bad rescued the heroes that were first turned, he went back to confront it himself. Zenko was fortunate since she called Pac, worried for her brother's safety, when Pac got there, Bad was turned into an infant. He got him out just in time… but now…"

"There's four…" whispered Draven.

Tatsumaki laughed. "Oh this is rich! You got your hands full freak boy!"

"I don't see you stepping up to the plate here," muttered Garou.

She turned her nose up at him. "I don't have children, so it seems to me, you are the most qualified to tend to them until this is all sorted out"

"Garou… please," Sitch begged. "We will give you all the supplies you need, just… take them. I beg of you."

He growled lowly to the notion. "Dad, we got Snek," Goliath announced. "He took care of us when we were small, we can return the favor."

"You're two years old!" he protested.

"But we have matured!" said Draven. "This is the age of responsibility isn't it? Dad, we can do this!"

There was little choice, Garou turned to Sitch and said. "I want a pay raise!"

"Done!"

"Damn I thought you would put up at least a bit of a fight…"

Goliath was about to speak until his mother returned. Genos took to the bottle she made for him. "Apparently he likes sardines pureed in formula… who knew?" she announced. "So, what's the plan with these munchkins?" she asked.

She took one look at Garou and knew the answer. "Are we getting paid for this?" she asked.

"Yes," Sitch said in the tone of a defeated man. "We will provide everything you need until they are turned back. I hope we can turn them back…"

"We also have to keep an eye on Metal Bat, he got turned too. But his sister and Pac are looking after him now," said Goliath.

Melee sighed, there was little choice in the matter.

Tatsumaki on the other hand was giggling. "Have fun you two!"

"Shut up!" snapped Melee and Garou.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They remained at the association to gather supplies. Bottles, baby wipes, diapers, changing stations, everything Garou named off the top of his head that was baby related, the association provided without hesitation. When the supplies were gathered, they were sent by drone to the house. "Okay, we got all we can for the time being, we better keep an eye on supplies, like hell we are going to run short on diapers!" announced Melee.

Garou nodded in agreement. Alley had gone to the lab with Suiryu who insisted on helping. Everyone assumed he didn't quite know how to handle infants and chose the lesser of two evils to say the least. However, there was a thought that came to Garou. "Why the hell are we taking care of Genos?" he demanded. "He's SAITAMA'S pupil! So Saitama should get him!"

There came a glare from Melee as her one free arm went on her hip. "Do you even hear yourself?" she demanded. "Saitama… take care of Genos? I don't think so, you know what would happen, don't you?"

He thought it over. "Leaving him at the supermarket, in the apartment alone, taking him along when he hunts a monster, forgetting him after confronting a monster…" Hunter rattled off randomly. "Yeah, that's not going to work."

"I still say Saitama comes over and see Genos for himself, I rather not have to deal with this if I don't have to."

Hunter snickered at the thought. "HUNTER!" Everyone turned as his name was called. Sitch ran up, nearly out of breath. "Thank goodness you didn't leave, we are going to need you now more than ever. We're down two S Class heroes, an M class Dragon and the top of A Class, I am requesting you remain here at the association."

The smile on his face dropped. "Stay… here!?" he demanded. "Sitch, you can just call me..."

"But it would be easier to deploy you the moment we get the call if you stay here. Please?"

Hunter rolled his eyes to it all, he turned to his parents and sighed. "I won't be coming home for a while…" he muttered.

Garou smirked. "Figures, don't work yourself too hard okay, and make sure you drop by for a meal once and a while."

"Yes dad…" he said with a sigh. "Oh well, could be worst… I could be Pac!"

"Speaking of your brother, your first mission…" Sitch made a call, in mere moments a rather large, oversized box was dropped into the lobby! "All of the drones are in use right now, I need you to drop this off at Bad's place for your brother and Zenko to use."

"Great, an S Class errand boy."

"Buck up," said Garou. "As you said, it could be worst. We're heading off now,"

Hunter said his goodbyes as Garou, Melee and the twins got the pint size heroes home.

#

"No, I think slot A goes in first."

"Why the hell do we even need to set up cribs!"

"Garou… you aren't going to keep them in your body like you do with our kids, they won't like it!"

He growled lowly to the whole thing. He spent the past three hours putting together two cribs, there was still one more to do, but didn't bother with it. "Snek won't sleep in a crib." He protested. "I am not putting it together."

"Speaking of Snek…" Melee said offhandedly. She kept Genos and Amai in her arms, both passed out on her shoulders, apparently dead to the world.

"The twins took him to his room. Seeing if perhaps he will remember it and sleep in there."

Melee sighed to it all. "I hope we know what we're doing. I know we've had kids, but not this young! It doesn't help that our children grow really fast when you ate a lot when tending to them."

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter anymore. We're dealing with it, since we got no other choice. What's the next part to go in?"

#

Goliath and Draven sat in Snek's room for the past hour, Goliath was waiting for him to uncoil and take in his surroundings, yet Snek appeared to have passed out from the event. With care, Goliath slipped his hand under his shirt and gently felt him. Snek had warmed up nicely, perhaps he is finally resting after being on the move for so long. "This is weird." Whispered Draven. "How do we know what he wants? How do we take care of him?"

Goliath shook his head to it all. "I don't know, perhaps he will tell us what he wants in his own way. I wonder thought how are we going to feed him? He can't eat a full monster like he use to!"

"We will figure something out, besides, there are small monsters out there. Remember those drilling kind we saw when we were younger?"

"Oh yeah, Snake said they were worst than ants!"

Goliath paused as he felt Snek moving. He began to uncoil from his waist and appeared brave enough to peer out from under his shirt. At first he looked about, uncertain to the world around him. But then he appeared to stare at Draven. "Hey there," Draven said gently. "Do you remember me? Do you remember us?"

Snek didn't speak, but he began to feel more comfortable and slipped out of Goliath's shirt. From head to tail he was only about six feet long, when he 'stood' he was only two feet high. He was at ease as he slithered over the room, taking in the smell of it all. "Maybe he picked up his own scent in here?" Goliath whispered.

When he appeared content, he looked to the brothers oddly. "Why is he staring at us like that?" Draven asked.

Snek then glared as he slithered up Goliath and grabbed his lower lip. He pulled rather aggressively! "OW! Okay! OW!" He got Snek to release him. "I think that's the signal for he's hungry."

"Okay… so… where do we take him?"

"We better ask Dad about this first, we can't get him to hunt anything too big. Not to mention, he cannot hunt alone either."

"No shit." Muttered Draven. "Let's go ask Dad," he said with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Earlier….

He knew it was urgent.

Pac was at home when Zenko called and told him how worried she was for Bad. "He left quickly, saying that there were heroes in trouble and he was the closest to help. Pac, he's been gone for over 5 hours! He would have called me the moment he finished. I tried calling him, but there was no answer!"

"I'm on my way!" with that he left in a hurry. Taking to the skies, Pac flew as fast as he could to Zenko and Bad's house. After getting jumped on by Rover who was happy to see him once again. He was able to get some details from her as to where her brother went. Apparently, there were heroes confronting a demon level threat in an old quarry. The only one she knew of was on the outskirts of town. Pac knew he had to go and see for himself, he rushed out once more and went to the old quarry.

He was just overhead when he saw it. There were hero association vans fleeing the scene. But Bad was still on the front lines and waiting to make his move. "YOU AIN'T SO TOUGH!" he roared and went on to strike. Bad jumped into the air but was caught by the monster. It somehow grew tentacles from its back, and latched one on to Bad! He struggled valiantly, yet couldn't get free, then, he began to shrink!

"BAD!" Pac dove from the sky, with his bare hands he tore the tentacle clean off the monster and freed Bad. He caught him before he hit the ground, but something was wrong. Pac anticipated as to how heavy Bad was, yet in his arms, he weighed next to nothing. In fact, Bad was the size of an infant! "What… the… hell…" Pac muttered. Just as the monster began to take aim at him! There was no time, he had to get out of there, and he couldn't risk Bad getting hurt in his state. He managed to retrieve his bat before taking off once more. Pac called the association and told them about the monster, yet neglected to mention that it got Bad too.

"I got to get you home."

When Pac returned to Zenko's, her eyes widened in shock. But, she knew instantly it was her brother. "Bad!" she whisked him out of Pac's arms and brought him into the house, he was naked and shaking. "Pac… what…"

"Monster." Was all he could say. He held up the tentacle that was latched on to Bad. "It used this and sucked his age right out of him!"

She sighed, Zenko quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her brother up into it, and she then passed him over to Pac as she called the association on the matter. She wasn't on the phone for very long, the moment she hung up, Zenko sighed aloud.

Pac was staring face to face with a very small and very young Bad. The two were locked in a contest of sorts, neither one willing to look away. "So… how is this going to work? Not to mention, how does this work… are you still you? Or, are you really trapped in the mindset of a toddler… you're what? 1 and a half?" Pac questioned.

Bad didn't move. He kept staring.

"Is it freaky to know the age he is now, is how my younger brothers should be appearing?" Pac asked aloud.

"Will you stop looking at him like that!" scolded Zenko. "This is weird to be thinking about, let alone deal with. What on earth do we do? I don't know a lot about babies!"

"Me either, I mean I'm almost six, you think I know anything?" questioned Pac.

A knock came at the door, Pac looked up only to hear Bad giggle. So it was a staring contest to him. "Yeah, yeah you won this time!" he said and answered the door. Rover was running in circled with great excitement. His brother Hunter walked in and brought supplies with him. "From the association. There are diapers, cloths, formula, wipes, bottles and toys to get him by until the monster is defeated. How are you guys holding up?" he asked and gave Rover a quick belly rub.

"We have no idea what we are doing," confessed Zenko.

"I'm going to stay here and helping however I can." Pac announced. "Can you let mom and dad know?"

"Yeah well, mom and dad have three others to deal with. Amai, Genos and Snek! I'm sure they are aware that you are going to stay here."

"What, they got hit too?" questioned Pac.

Hunter nodded as he came into the house. He helped Pac set up the baby crib the association sent. From there, it was per portioning formula, setting up a diaper station and figuring out what to do next. "If you need help, come by the house." Hunter said yet gave a sigh. "I've been asked to stay at the association until they can figure out how to turn these guys back. We're down two S Class heroes, an M Class dragon and the top of A Class!"

Pac smirked. "It will be interesting to see if being in S Class is worthy it by the end of all of this!" he snickered, but then, Pac remembered. He left the tentacle by the front door of the house. "You may want to take this with you, get Alley to examine it, this is what the monster grew and grabbed Bad with, taking his age." Hunter nodded and took the appendage.

"You two going to be okay?" Hunter asked once more.

"I am hoping we are going to be able to manage… hoping!" said Pac. "Right Zenko?"

She took Bad from Pac and was already playing with him. Bad seemed happy for the most part, but Pac knows that can change in an instant. Hunter double-checked on the supplies before giving a confident nod. He reached over and held Pac's right shoulder. "You got this, but we are here if you need help!" he insisted.

Pac graciously nodded as Hunter left.

He took a deep breath, he turned to Zenko who was now blushing. "Is this… what it may be like if you and I have kids?" she asked.

Pac suddenly began to feel warmth in his cheeks. Did she just say that out loud? Was she serious? The idea was always at the back of his mind, but never would he dare speak of it. But, she did.

He smiled, but a nervous laugh escaped from him, instantly he covered his mouth. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to laugh!"

She giggled. "It's okay, this is… scary," she said. "It's scary to think about another small person is depending on you to survive, to live and to be the best example you can be."

Pac nodded. "I hope I do the right thing, say the right thing… But also, I hope if I do mess up, your brother remembers none of it!"

She giggled. "I hope he doesn't remember either!"

Pac reached over and took Bad from her. "So, you are going to be okay with us looking after you Bad?" he asked, for fun, Pac lifted Bad above his head. He got a giggle out of the pint size hero. Pac turned to Zenko and smiled. "I think we'll be okay!"

Only to have Bad burp spit up all over his head…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back home.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Goliath jumped a little as he heard his father curse out loud. He was still working on the first crib the association sent over, it refused to hold into place. Worst still were the little screws that he was suppose to use, kept falling out from the tip of his fingers. Matters didn't help much since his father's hands are clawed. Goliath knew he had to approach this carefully. He carried Snek with him as he tried to get his father's attention. But he also had to watch his step. Genos and Amai have since begun crawling across the floor, almost as if they were playing a game as to who could do so the fastest. "Uh… dad…" Goliath said gently.

His father turned and glared at him. "What?" he demanded sharply.

It took him by surprise a little, but his father soon settled. "Sorry, making cribs isn't my strong suit. What did you need?"

"Snek's hungry dad. I know we got to feed him, but he can't eat a full monster. Is there anywhere that smaller monsters could be that are more suitable for him?"

Suddenly his father looked at him oddly. "Is he still in your shirt?"

He laughed. "No, he's right…" peering down, Goliath realized Snek slipped out of his hands! He looked about franticly, until he heard Genos crying. Down the hall, he saw Snek trying to EAT Genos! He just took in his arm and was moving up towards his head! "NO! SNEK NO!" he roared. He was quick to stop him. He gently opened Snek's mouth and took out Genos's arm, luckily there was no harm done! Snek however appeared as if he were about to cry. "We better find this monster and fill him up fast!"

Draven came out from Snek's room and said he may have found something while search on his mother's phone for small monster locations. "There's a site where people can report monster sightings, despite the fact that they may not be attacking, it's to keep tabs on the situation. There's one that is making its rounds near City S on the outskirts in the forest. Some sort of monster called the Rat King?" he explained.

"We better go now before he tries to eat Amai next!" said Goliath. They were nearly out the door when their mother called them back.

"WAIT!" she announced and tossed Draven a bag. "You may need that to bring him home, don't open it until after he's eaten." She said.

The brothers nodded as they rushed out to City S. "I hope this thing isn't hard to find, that or we bring ourselves some peanut butter to lure it out," said Draven.

"Let's try first, if we fail, then we get peanut butter!"

#

They flew to City S, to the forest outskirts away from the city. The moment the brothers landed, Draven sighed aloud. "How are we going to find that monster in all this? The forest is huge."

Goliath shook his head to it all. "I don't know, but we are going to try anyways, besides, it doesn't have to be the rat king monster you found out about, it just has to be slightly smaller than Snake for him to eat it."

Draven cringed, he took Snek before they left the house, and he has coiled around his waist and has since squeezed him rather tightly. "We better hurry, I think he's telling me he's really hungry!" Draven announced, but then he gently patted Snek. "We're going to get you something, I promise,"

With that, the twins ventured into the woods, trying to find any signs of small monsters. Goliath kept his eyes to the ground, following various prints in the earth. He knew most of them were people, hikers for one, yet within the human footprints he saw smaller ones, they were far too large to be from a common rat, not to mention the tail trail was over four times the usual thickness. "I think I got something."

"Way ahead of you…"

Goliath turned and saw Draven with his arms up. He then noticed the glowing red eyes that came from the forest. They were everywhere! Slowly, Goliath stood and put his hands in the air. "Filthy humans! How dare you enter the kingdom of the Rat King!" a voice squeaked.

"Kingdom?" Draven questioned. "We couldn't tell."

"Bring them to the king! Let him eat well from the flesh of these humans!"

Small rat like monsters emerged from the growth, armed with spears and other weapons they have forged and gathered they prodded the twins along. There were easily a thousand of these creatures! They stood no more than a foot tall, three of these things would easily feed Snek, and yet, curiosity got the better of the twins. Who was this rat king?

They were forced to walk deeper into the forest, beyond any path made by man or even those less traveled. Deeper and darker they drifted until they were forced to stand in the middle of a clearing. Red eyes surrounded them. These creatures were everywhere!

"I don't blame dad the least bit for not wanting to eat these things." Draven muttered.

"Do you still have Snek?" Goliath asked.

Draven managed to lower once of his arms to feel about his waistline. His eyes widened in panic.

Snek was gone!

"Oh crap…" Draven whispered.

Then, the rats began to chant, calling forth their king. The twins were stunned to say the least. The Rat King was a massive, fat rat! At least five times the size of his subjects! It commanded them with great authority, yet glared at the twins. "What is this?" it demanded.

"Intruders, they disregarded your kingdom, claiming they did not know it belong to your Excellency!"

The king sneered. "You humans make me sick!" he announced. "We are the rat people, we are going to spread plague throughout the cities and bring about the era of the rat once more!" the king proclaimed.

"Uh huh… so… how are you going to do that?" asked Draven.

"We multiply quickly, and we will overthrow the humans! I will be the king of all…" It announced, however, there was a new set of eyes glowing behind the Rat King.

Snek reappeared!

"THE DEMON ONE! IT COMES FOR THE KING!" the rats screamed.

Snek was quick to grab and wrap himself around the large rodent, his legions ran in utter terror as the king fought for its life! Despite his best efforts, Snek refused to let him go and overpowered the monster. The Rat King went limp in his coils, Snek unraveled himself and smiled with pride. "Good job, now let's make sure it's not too big for you…" before Goliath could finish his sentence, Snek already had it half way down his throat! The twins watched as his body grew and grew to accommodate it, neither one thought he could do it and yet, it was soon devoured!

But after, there was a problem. Snek was still too small to have ingested the rat king, but still he managed to keep it down. Although the tail of the monster still lingered out of his mouth, he just managed to gulp down the last bit before growing lethargic. Snek appeared content yet couldn't move. He stretched himself beyond his means, his scales revealed that.

"How are we going to… Oh right, the pack mom gave us," said Draven.

Goliath opened the bag and read the note. "How to swaddle a snake?" he said in great confusion.

Their mother wrote down instructions as to what to do if Snek overindulged, which he did. First that had to be careful with him. "Being so young, Snek will have a powerful fight or flight. If he feels he is threatened, he will vomit his last meal to run. Ugh, we don't want that," said Draven.

So they had to do his get him on the blanket their mother provided, from there, one of them would have lift Snek and brace him. Goliath opted to carry him. So the brother set up the blanket. It took the two of them to gently move Snek without startling him. He wasn't too scared to what was happening. From there, the brothers worked together, lifting Snek off the ground and they braced him to Goliath's chest. The blanket wrapped and swaddled him around, holding him in place.

"How's that, good?" asked Draven.

"Yeah, good, how's Snake?"

Goliath then felt Snek cuddle into his chest and went limp. "He's fast asleep!" snickered Draven.

"Okay, let's get him home, and let's make sure he doesn't try and eat Genos again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pac was starting to realize, being a dad is a lot more difficult than what his own father led on! He has barely been with Bad for a few hours, and yet Bad is running rough shot over him on everything! Pac fought him to put on his diaper, then the clothes, and now he is crawling all over the place, knocking things over on purpose! Matters didn't help when Rover realized Bad was at his eyes level, and though he wanted to play. "Seriously?! What's with you?" Pac demanded. Every time he picked Bad up off the floor, the pint size hero's eyes would stare at him. His little hand would reach out and touch Pac's sides, knowing there was something more to him than meets the eye. "What are you getting at? What are you looking for?" Pac questioned.

Bad would kick and squirm, so much so Pac began to lose his grip! He slipped out of his hands! Yet, before he could hit the floor, one of Pac's dragon serpents was quick to grab on to him!

He began to giggle.

Bad was trying to draw this out?

Slowly, he lifted him back up to eye level. "Are you kidding me? This was what you wanted? You wanted to play with these things?!"

Bad was giggling and squirming even more, he nearly slipped out of the creature's grasp when another came from Pac's side and was quick to prop him up once more. Despite how sinister these things appeared to be, they were gentle with him! "Is that even possible?" Pac asked aloud. He continued to watch as these creatures that are bound to him play with Bad, passing him back and forth allowing him to squirm and slip from one to the other. Eventually, it was enough to tire him out! Bad gave a yawn to it all and was starting to fall asleep. "Finally, all tuckered out! Come here you annoying brat," Pac watched as the creatures began to bring Bad towards him, only to suddenly pull Bad into his left side!

He froze.

"Shit… shit… shit!" he muttered.

"Pac?"

He turned and saw Zenko was back from the store, she looked about trying to find her brother. "Where is he?" she asked.

Pac gripped his left side oddly, Zenko's eyes widened as she rushed to him. "I… I don't know how this keep happening, my body… I can't control myself!" he tried to explain.

"Is he struggling? Is he crying?" she asked.

"No… he was getting sleepy, I just thought I brought him in to my arms to hold him… but my body… it did this again!" He shook his head to it all. "I… I still can't control myself…" He froze as he felt a small pair of hand brace his side.

"Pac, Pac… it's okay!" she insisted. Zenko's hand came to his left side, even through the coiled serpents she could feel her brother. He wasn't struggling, he wasn't held too tightly. If anything he was content! "I think this is your body's way of tending to the young. Your dad did this too right?"

"But, only for my siblings, he never did that to a human baby before."

"I think you are doing a good job. We will keep a close eye on it, and if it gets to be too difficult, we will call your parents."

With deep breaths, Pac agreed. He sat himself down and tried to think over what just happened, how he will control it. More importantly, how to get Bad out of his side! He decided to lie down on the couch for the time being, it was getting late. "Maybe I'll sleep here tonight, you want to go to bed?"

"You're going to sleep on the couch?"

"That way I don't crush him."

She was uncertain to the idea but nodded. Zenko turned in for the night, Pac tried to get comfortable but still worried once more that he couldn't control his own body…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The call was made.

Garou barely had these pint-sized heroes for a day, but he was already at his wit's end! The cribs were a bitch to set up, he couldn't get all the screws in let alone find every piece that is to go where it is suppose to. Yet he hoped it was assembled enough to get Amai and Genos to bed. However, Garou began to feel why should he be the one to take care of Genos. Despite what Melee mentioned before, Saitama is a fully-grown man, far older than himself. He should be able to take care of his own disciple!

So the trap was laid, Garou called up Saitama and explained that he wanted to have him over for dinner. Of course he wouldn't refuse a meal, so he arrived rather quickly. The moment he stepped through the doors, Garou grabbed Genos and shoved him into the arms of his master. "Your disciple, your problem!" he announced.

Saitama froze, he stared at the infant in his arms who has since started to giggle and squirm with delight! "Ma mr! Ma mr!"

"Uh… okay…"

"It's Genos!" Garou stated. "He got attacked by a monster along with other heroes, look, I got my hands full as it is… what the hell are you doing?" Saitama suddenly had Genos upside down, hanging him by a foot! He tumbled with the baby hero, and couldn't hold on to him properly! It disturbed Garou greatly, so much so he wrenched Genos out of Saitama's hands! "You don't hold a kid like that!" he growled.

"Whoa, hey, what's with you?"

"Too much right now… I don't need this!" Garou said with anger in his voice. "Melee is pregnant, I am suppose to be getting ready for that brood and not be tending to this one! I should be taking care of my mate and not these infant heroes!"

Saitama didn't appear to show any sympathy towards Garou. "Maybe you should stop having kids?"

He got a sinister glare from the human monster. "Are you going to take him back or not!?"

"Well, I don't know anything about babies, he's not talking so I wouldn't know what he wants either way…" he paused. "Where Melee? Isn't she helping you with baby Genos?"

"She has her hands full with baby Amai Mask!"

No sooner did he mention her, Melee stepped out of their bedroom with Amai Mask passed out on her shoulder. "Better you changing him than me!" said Garou.

"Please, you just don't want to deal with him, or see him naked." She snapped back.

"Oh I am sure you have."

"Yep." She announced.

It made Garou freeze. He turned to her bewildered. "You've… seen him naked?"

"I was his personal assistant, you see a lot of crazy shit! Seeing your employer naked is one of them." She said.

Garou sighed as he turned back to Saitama. "Look, if you want to stick around and help, we would…"

"Oh look at that, there's a sale on in City B! Next time!" next thing he knew Saitama bailed, running as fast as he could and away from the situation.

Melee rolled her eyes to it all. "I think we're better off without him Garou. I know this is a lot right now…"

"A lot? Melee, I should be tending to you! You should be looking after yourself! Why the hell are we stuck doing this!" he demanded. "I just want things to be back to what they were, you are my priority, not them!"

Melee approached him and gently cupped the side of his face. "Garou, we have to help them, look at what happened when we didn't. No one knew what to do, no one knew how to handle them. Besides, we are not raising them, they will turn back to normal the moment the monster is found and destroyed."

"I hope you're right about that…" he said and held her hand against his face. "I just want to focus on you and our new brood…"

The front door opened. The twins came back with a very full Snek! "I think he over did it." Announced Goliath.

Melee smirked. "He'll manage, if he couldn't he would have thrown up by now."

Garou sighed. "You two better get to Snek's room, get him comfortable and let him rest. He will need to eat again soon. Young snakes have fast digestion rates."

The twins nodded and left to do just that. Garou sighed as he stared down at Genos who appeared uncomfortable. He sighed aloud and knew Genos had to be tended to. "Okay, you have to be burped but I don't know how to go about doing it."

He placed Genos over his shoulder and tried the usual method. Patting his back, until something came out. Yet, since he was all machine, it wasn't easy. "I wish he expel this as good as his incinerate…"

"BURP!"

Garou froze as he felt a fire burn from behind his back, he turned as a scorch mark was left on the kitchen counter. Melee even appeared surprised. "Really? You just say that and he burps?" she questioned.

Garou took Genos from his shoulder, the look of discomfort was gone and he appeared to be rather satisfied for the time being. "Damn!" he announced. "I wish it was that easy burping the kids!"

Alley soon came back home along with Suiryu. She froze at the sight of the mangled cribs her father tried to put together. With a snicker she approached and knocked them over with great ease! "HEY!" Garou protested.

"Sorry dad, not structurally sound. I got this!" What took Garou hours to put together, Alley did in minutes without problem. The cribs were built and sturdy. "There, ready to go!" she announced. Garou turned away growling that he couldn't put together two cribs.

"So, any word on this monster?" Melee asked.

"Hunter dropped by the lab, he gave me a tentacle that Pac managed to sever off of it. It similar as to how Lightning Max can absorb electrical power, yet this specializes in taking age out of a body. The older the victim the stronger it get. It's only taken that of four heroes so far. But I don't quite know where to go about from here. There has to be a storage organ in its body that hold on to the age, that or that's how it swells up in size. I'm still looking into this, there is a weak point, and we just have to find it."

Melee sighed. "I love kids dearly, but this is getting a little out of hand. I am starting to appreciate the way we have children."

"You and me both!" said Garou. "So where is the age stealing bastard?"

Alley sighed. "It's constantly on the move, but it has a next in the high mountains of city G. It usually returns within three days. But since it has grown stronger, it's been moving into deeper territory of stronger monsters."

"Damn it." Muttered Garou. He was getting rather flustered, first the pint size heroes are dumped on him and Melee, second Saitama won't step up and take Genos, but perhaps that's for obvious reasons, third Garou is contending with his own instincts. He doesn't really want to deal with the small heroes. He wants to focus on Melee!

Alley's hand came gently on his shoulder, he snapped out of his silent state when she asked. "How about we take Amai and Genos tonight?"

"Wait, what? But its date night!" protested Suiryu.

"It is, and mom and dad need a break. Besides, we're going to a carnival; it will tire them out easily. Just for one night anyway." She insisted.

There was a look of intrigue on Garou. "Okay, do you have something to wheel them around it?"

"I made one at the lab today, a nice wide stroller and padded seats."

"Okay then…" he passed her Genos, Melee gave Suiryu Amai. "Good luck!"

Suiryu wasn't to sure as to what was going on, yet as Alley took hold of his hand and led him gently out the door, there came a sly grin on the face of Garou…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Goliath just undid the bundle, he got Snek down and on to the floor to rest. He laid back and sighed. "He's a little heavy, nothing too strenuous but still having that weight constantly on you?" he said aloud.

Draven giggled. "We were doing that to him all the time."

Goliath snickered, remembering how he and his brother would constantly pester Snek, climbing on to his back to sleep on him rather than their own beds. Goliath was about to get up and leave when Snek woke, he looked about but began crying. "What's wrong with him?" Snek was reaching towards Goliath oddly, he was too big to move, but wanted to be near him. He tried time and time again to either slither or inch his way towards Goliath, but couldn't. Snek then began making strange noises, next thing they knew, the tail of the rat king came out of his mouth! The bulge in his stomach began to move up… and heading out!

"No, no no!" Goliath said in a panic, he was quick to pick him up again and hold onto Snek. He stopped trying to make himself sick, and swallowed back down his meal.

With a sigh, Goliath settled himself back down onto the floor and held him in his lap. From there, Snek fell asleep. "Oh… this is what we did too isn't it?"

"We didn't threaten to throw up to be close to him. But, yeah… looks like we are defiantly returning the favor. So, let's make a deal here and now. No matter where he decides to sleep we don't move him. He never did that to us, right?" asked Draven.

His brother agreed. The two shook on it, however, Goliath now found himself pinned. He won't be able to move until Snek decides he has rested enough or wants to go elsewhere for his nap. "Damn it," he muttered. Grabbing the blanket from earlier. Goliath swaddled him back up. He will still be able to move around, but Snek will at least be able to sleep soundly knowing he is somewhere safe. The twins got up and walked out the room, they found their parents on the couch taking a moment for themselves. "Where's Genos and Amai?" asked Draven.

"Your sister took them on her date with Suiryu…" there was a grin on their father's face. "I think she's testing the waters!"

"What do you mean?" asked Goliath.

"Alley is testing Suiryu tonight, to see if perhaps he is father material."

"Wait, is that what's she's doing? This isn't for the sake of a break for us?" questioned their mother.

He laughed. "No, I think she is starting to get serious with Suiryu, and tonight will be the test to see if he would be a good father. Besides, I don't think she is going to be jumping into motherhood any time soon. It's just seeing if he is worth holding on to"

"How can you see that and not me?"

"You're preoccupied remember?" Garou said with a grin as his hand gently came on to her stomach.

"Mom, dad, can we talk about something else please." Begged Draven. "We are having a little problem with Snake. I know we were clingy when we were little, but we weren't THIS clingy!"

"What's wrong?" their mother asked.

"We can't leave him alone. We put him in his room to sleep, yet when we tried to leave, he nearly threw up!"

She laughed. "Oh, that's because he couldn't keep up with you. Remember that note I gave you on the fight or flight instinct? It's the same thing, except he wants to be with you two. If he can't keep up, he does what he can that will allow him to… in this case, puke what he ate last. Remember, you make him feel safe… sound familiar?"

"But, we just got him to eat something, why would be make himself sick to keep up with us?"

"You two were the exact same way without the puking. You would wait for Snek to come home after eating and then sneak into his room and pass out on him…"

"HEY I'M HOME!"

The room froze as Drax walked through the door. "Those stairs are going to kill me…" he paused and noticed Goliath. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh boy, here we go," muttered Goliath. However, he was relieved as his father stood up and explained everything. Including Drax's own father being turned into an infant.

Curious, Drax approached Goliath and the swaddled bundle he held on his chest. He peered down and saw a small snake like monster with his dad's hair coddled into him. "Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah… he's a handful."

"Karma." Chimed their mother.

Drax however was confused and concerned. "Is… is he trapped this way?"

"For now, we are hoping to find the monster who did this to him and kill it, but before we do that, we have to unleash its power that it took from others. If we go out and destroy it off the bat, then yes, he's stuck that way until he ages back to his normal self… which will take years!"

"Dad, how soon can we find this monster?" asked Goliath.

"Alley said it's moving constantly, and has ventured into stronger monster territory. What does it mean, I don't know. Perhaps it's making a power move. But the moment we find it, you bet your ass we are going to confront it and undo the damage it's done! In the mean time, Drax… sorry to say, your dad is a young monster. But the twins are going to take care of him… right?"

"Yes, dad." They muttered. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard. I didn't expect him to be so… attached to us!"

"Oh sweetheart you need to remember, with most monsters, when they are born they are on their own! Snek wasn't born a monster, but a human being. And they seek and crave companionship and nurturing." Their mother explained.

Goliath sighed. "We will look after him and keep him safe." He adjusted the bundle a little more on his chest and brought Snek up a little closer to him. "I just wish there was an easier way!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't how he wanted to spend date night, not in the least bit. It was the whole reason why he went with Alley to her lab, despite the fact there wasn't much to do there but wait around and attempt to help her with a few things here and there. Yet now, he has to babysit? Suiryu thought tonight would be something special for him and Alley, after all, despite the time they have spent together, he has yet to kiss her. He wanted to do so at the carnival. It was the first place they went on a date together, the first time he didn't feel obligated to show off or try to impress a girl with his great strength and skills.

Alley was the first girl to see beyond that, to notice he was just a guy looking to have some fun without having to constantly entertain whoever is around his arm. Yet now, he has to look after two pint sized heroes who don't even know where they are or what they are doing! He didn't want to say anything, since Alley was working all day on that damn stroller. Yet when Genos and Amai were settled in, they fell asleep nearly instantly! She was able to fly them all to the carnival in City G, from there she pushed the stroller along. Suiryu didn't quite know how to feel about it, especially after the looks the people were giving them. Many froze in sudden fear as they tried to peek in the stroller to see the infants.

"They didn't!"

"But, she's pushing a stroller,"

"Is Suiryu that in love with her?"

"Did Garou approve?"

All these whispers, and he heard every one of them. Suddenly, a coy grin came over him as he leaned over to Alley. "This was part of the fun, wasn't it?"

She didn't say a word. She merely smiled. The grin only grew as the women who usually flirt with him froze at the sight of the stroller. Their faces went pale, they wanted to approach him but couldn't bring themselves to. "That's one way of repelling the fan girls." Alley muttered.

He snickered. It was true! Normally he would be bombarded with them, despite the fact that Alley was right at his side. Many of the women have begun to see beyond his appearance and know he is still Suiryu despite the scales, the demonic feet and other features. Although he was starting to believe that these women approached and flirted with him to get at Alley in a sense. Most of them would utter how the moment he is turned back, they would be waiting for him to ask them out. Their glares turned to Alley as they said aloud. "Why settle for something, when you can have it all right? When you turn back, there wouldn't be a woman alive who would refuse you! Some deserve you more than others…"

He let it roll off his back, yet he would see how Alley would turn away rather upset to say the least. It was the same song and dance each time they go out, the women believe that he could be cured, yet it was withheld from him so Alley could have him all to herself.

"Suiryu?"

He snapped out of his stare as Alley looked to him oddly. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Oh… I'm okay. Just thinking again,"

She froze at the notion, Alley turned away rather shamefully. "Oh… are you thinking about what you are going to do when you turn back?"

"What? No," he replied, but was stunned to the question. "I don't think I am turning back for a while anyways, we aren't going to use that machine the house of evolution used on us. No way! Second, I said before, I'm not done having fun like this yet… and this is fun! I've never been stronger, I can feel myself grow each and every day. I also get to spar with some of the best martial artists I have ever faced, so why would I give that all up to be human again?"

Alley sighed. "Let's face it, you can do a lot better than me…"

"Whoa, wait, where is this coming from?"

She paused just as Amai began to cry aloud. She went to check on him, when she held Amai. Suiryu began to feel a little strange, he saw her in a different light for the first time. She was quick to sooth the A Class hero, as he merely wanted to be held, but then, he began to envision her holding an infant that was his. He shook his head clear of the thought, after all, he wasn't one for kids!

Genos then followed suit with the wailing. This time Suiryu leaned down and tended to him. "Okay big guy, what's wrong?" He picked Genos up and out of the stroller, his eyes took in everything around him. The lights, sounds and colors became all too fascinating for him. Amai was then making strange sounds and leaning towards a tent. There hung massive toys. "Oh? You want one?" Suiryu asked with a snicker. "I don't know, you got to have skills to get one of those big prizes…" he said teasingly.

"Get one for Genos too, we got to make it even," said Alley.

Suiryu grinned as he approached the tent. It was one of those games of skill, toss the ring on to the bottle. "I want one of the big grand prizes, what do I have to do?"

"Get all your rings on a bottle." The game manager explained. "You think you got the skills for that?"

Suiryu reached into his pocket and placed down his money. "Watch me!"

With great finesse and ease, he was able to get land all his shots and get the rings on the bottles. He won a massive fox plush toy, but knew he needed one more. Genos was eyeing a massive tiger toy. "I need one more go,"

Just as Suiryu put his money down, the game manager already took the toy off. "Just take it." He said. "I know you could clear me out in an hour, just take it."

He did so with a grin.

The toy was brought back, he offered the fox to Amai who took it right away. He clenched on to it with all his might. "Oh my, someone is happy."

Suiryu smirked. "So is Genos." They tucked the two back into the stroller and ensured their toys didn't block their view. Alley got them a bottle as they moved along. They played many of the games, the toys given to other children walking around or to those who wanted one but couldn't afford to play the games offered. They ate candied apples and were about to head over for funnel cakes. Alley however began to look uncomfortable.

"Mind pushing them for a bit…" she asked and held her side.

Suiryu was concerned; she has never appeared to be in pain before. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine… I've been having some issues for a while… I just need to walk it off. Take the two to another tent okay?" Alley found a bench to sit on as Suiryu took Genos and Amai to another game. He was about to play it until he heard Alley scream out in agony!

"ALLEY!?" he turned the stroller back around as a crowd was gathering.

"STAND BACK!" she roared in pain, a pulse of esper energy followed as people were pushed back and away from her rather abruptly. Suiryu couldn't get through, but he heard her clothing rip. He managed to force his way through the masses, yet as he got to Alley, she froze out of embarrassment. Hunched over on her knees she was doing everything she could to keep herself covered. Her whole body changed!

The same serpents her brothers and father possessed appeared on her upper body. The creatures turned and snapped at the people who stopped and stared before they coiled around her upper body. Small wings grew out from her back and were used to conceal her chest. Her lower body was covered in the same scales he has seen on Melee. Her clothing had stripped away, torn by the new demonic flesh. She wept out of embarrassment.

"I thought the freak tent was on the other side of the carnival!" one man shouted and laughed.

Suiryu gave off a demonic growl. "I dare you to say that again!" he growled.

It was easy to tell who yelled such vile words from the masses, the man suddenly turned pale white realizing who was confronting him. Suiryu brought Genos and Amai out from their strollers and kept them close. He approached Alley yet set them off to the side. "Hey… it's okay… you couldn't control this" he said gently.

Alley's body was covered in black scales, her serpent dragons were just as dark yet with a colorful rainbow shine to them. She couldn't stop crying. "I'm so embarrassed right now…" she whispered. "Suiryu… I'm naked!"

Suiryu took off his shirt and covered her. He paused when he saw little Amai reach over, and took hold of Alley's hand. Did he know what was happening? Is he aware of what's going on? He swore Amai looked at her, as if to say 'it's okay'. She appeared to have taken a little comfort in that gesture.

Suiryu didn't have time to dwell on it; he helped her to her feet. His shirt just covered her enough, but she refused to take a step from where she stood. "I can't… I just can't…" she said and stared down her pants and undergarments lay torn at her feet. Suiryu was quick to pick them up off the ground and discard them, but how to help her get home like this still boggled his mind.

One of the game vendors ran out. Of all things to bring he offered a bed sheet. "It's not much, but it should be large enough to cover you if you want it."

Alley took it graciously, she used it to make a skirt as Suiryu turned to those who still lingered and stared. "Shouldn't you people get moving?" he said. "There's a lot more to see at the carnival than this." The people disburse. He turned back to Alley who refused to look up at him.

"I think we ought to call it a night…"

He paused. "We just got here, not to mention there's still funnel cakes…"

"SUIRYU I'M WEARING A BED SHEET!" she yelled out in frustration. "Who goes around in public wearing a bed sheet?"

She was embarrassed because of that? He smirked. "Okay, fair enough… I'll be right back …" he picked up Genos and Amai and passed them along to her. "Wait here."

#

He returned a few minutes later. "Okay, ready when you are!"

Slowly, Alley turned, yet appeared mortified. "What on earth are you wearing!?"

Suiryu returned wearing a bright pink and white floral bed sheet. "Well, you were embarrassed to wear one, so I got one of my own. See. I made mine into a toga!"

Alley suddenly cracked a smile, but that grew into a laugh. "Seriously?" she said and yet kept giggling.

"Yeah, come on, we can still get funnel cakes if you are up for it." He said in a teasing tone. Genos and Amai were suddenly bouncing with excitement. They too wanted funnel cake! With a roll of her eyes, she agreed. "Okay… you three win, we'll get funnel cakes, and then we're going home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning at Metal Bat's…

Pac woke up to movement.

He was able to sleep on his right side the whole night, Bad didn't wake up once throughout, but now, he was up… and he was moving. At first, Pac didn't know what he was doing. After all, he thought if someone was tucked into his left side, they couldn't go anywhere else. And yet, when he woke this morning, his stomach appeared distended! "What the hell is he doing!?" Pac sat up, just as he did, Bad shifted and was now in the right side of his body! He could feel Bad giggling as he went from the right side to the left side, back and forth constantly! It was as Pac was a maze to him. Yet, he suddenly came to a pause. Through his coil, he felt Bad's stomach rumble and then, he started crying.

Instantly Pac unraveled, Bad was let out just as Zenko woke for the day. "Wow, he made it through the night. I'm impressed!" She reached down and took her brother back, from there she got him changed, cleaned up and fed.

"This is weird." Pac muttered. "How can I not control this?"

"Or are you?" Zenko asked. "Did you think about how you are going to keep him entertained? Or thinking about how to take care of him? Maybe your body is reacting to your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are all over the place right now…" he said. Pac then looked to Zenko oddly, the more he saw her holding Bad, the more he began to envision her holding his own child. Or perhaps it's the notion that it won't be happening, knowing what he is and who she is as well. Pac found himself unable to look at Zenko when he asked. "Did you mean what you said before?" he stared blankly out into space for a moment, until his eyes suddenly found their way back to her. She appeared confused. "About how this maybe like if we had children?" he asked.

Her cheeks turned red as she blushed at the thought. "Did I scare you?"

"No… no… It's just that… you sounded like you would want to have children with me… did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did! Why would you think I didn't mean it?"

Pac stared down at his hands and then back at her. "I didn't think I would be the type someone would want to have kids with. I'm not exactly the best looking guy in the world…"

Her eyes rolled to him. "Are you thinking about that again? I told you before, your heart is all that matters to me. Besides, I think you're pretty hot." She said and grinned.

Pac smiled. "I'm no Amai Mask to say the least."

"I don't want Amai Mask… I want you…" she paused just as Bad finished his formula he began reaching towards Pac. "Someone wants you to burp him."

"He likes to spit up on me." He laughed but took Bad from her. Prepared with a towel this time, Pac gently placed him over his shoulder and began patting his back. A loud and defiant burp came out of Bad and a little spit up, but nothing too serious. "There we go he burps like Hunter!"

"I wonder what your brother is doing now? Probably stepping up since the association is down 2 S Class heroes!"

"He'll keep busy that's for sure." Just then, Pac's body began to open up once more. With Bad fed and changed, Pac's body opened up again. Bad appeared to have tired out already and was taken back in for his nap. As he felt himself enclose around Bad, Pac paused and felt about. Metal Bat was tucked in and already fast asleep. "Huh, I guess I double as a baby carrier… wanna head out for breakfast and get some air?"

Zenko smiled and nodded. She packed a few things just in case if Bad woke up on their venture out. But the two left to stretch themselves out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

4:30am at Garou's house.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh God…." Muttered Melee.

"It's Genos…."

"What does he need? He can't be hungry this early in the morning… can he?"

"Either way, one of us has to get up or he will wake Amai up."

"Fine…" Melee rolled herself out of bed and went to see what was wrong with Genos. He must be hungry; Genos isn't the one to be seeking attention like Amai did at midnight. He doesn't poop so there's no need of a diaper change. He must be hungry.

Melee picked him up and out of his crib and he started to hold off on his tears. She carried him to the kitchen just as Goliath woke with Snek tugging at his lower lip with his hands.

"Snek's hungry again…" he said and yet tried to keep the little fingers from tugging his lips. "I got the message, stop that!"

Melee sighed. "You know I don't want you kids out this late, but there's no choice or he is going to try and eat anything he can find. Go ahead and make it quick… wow, I can't believe he ate something that big and already wants more,"

"He still has a little bit left in his belly, but he wants more, I am not going to argue with him. Last time I did he nearly ate Genos. I'll be back mom." Goliath left shortly after with Snek in tow. Melee went to the fridge and whipped up some formula for Genos, however it was far too early to use the blender to add his sardines and oil into it. Instead she took the olive oil on the counter and added it into his drink. "I know it's not the same, but this should tie you over." She heated it up and then fed Genos who was starting to get cranky. Yet, once he got his bottle, he settled down…

Then Amai wailed.

"Damn it," she muttered.

Garou came shuffling out of the room with Amai. He had to be changed and wanted something to eat too. Despite the fact Garou didn't want to have anything to do with changing Amai, there was no other choice. Melee giggle though as he looked sick doing it.

"Ugh! Oh shit, how the hell did you turn apple sauce into that!" he demanded.

"He hasn't had apple sauce, Alley got him pureed funnel cake!"

"Still, ugh!" Garou said as he finished changing Amai. Melee already made the formula for him. The two spent the next hour feeding and attempted to sooth the two back to sleep.

"Can I just say I am never going to complain about the way we have kids?" said Garou. "Granted, it can be a pain in the ass to be pregnant with them. But we never have to worry about this,"

"I have never complained about the way we have kids! Are you crazy? We got it on easy street!"

In two hours, Genos and Amai fell back asleep, yet the sun was already rising for the day. Melee and Garou knew there was no point in going back to bed. Goliath returned at seven in the morning too with one full Snek! Just as before, Snek was swaddled to his chest and passed out rather blissfully. "You're going to make a great father one day Goliath." Melee said.

Her son sighed. "I don't think I am planning on becoming one any time soon," with that said he trudged back to Snek's room and attempted to catch a little bit of sleep.

With the two babies in bed, Garou tucked his head on the kitchen table and was about to fall asleep. "Hey, you two look like hell!" Suiryu was bright eyed and bushy tailed to say the least.

"We've been up with babies all night, you didn't hear them?" asked Melee.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." He said with a smile. But Suiryu paused. "Did… Alley tell you what happened last night?"

"We didn't even see you two come in, by the way, excellent stealth in getting these two pain in the asses in their cribs" said Garou, but he paused. "What happened? Someone messed with her?"

He shook his head. "No… she changed again, and looks like Hunter and Pac. But only has those dragon things on her upper body. Her lower body is scaled like Melee."

The two froze to the news. "Is she okay?"

"Embarrassed, it happened at the carnival. It took my shirt and a bed sheet to cover her up." He then smiled. "So she wouldn't feel too bad about it, I found a bed sheet and wore it… I think we pulled off the matching outfit rather nicely!"

Garou was up now, but he couldn't believe that Suiryu would go to such a length to make his own daughter feel comfortable. "Thanks for looking out for her."

"I wasn't going to let her deal with that alone! Hell no!" he said. But then smiled. "She's something special to me… I hope she knows that."

With that said, Suiryu decided to strike off into the city. He wanted to stretch his legs and perhaps take down a monster or two before lunch. He took his leave shortly after and yet Garou kept staring at the door long before Suiryu left. "I think we have a son in law waiting in the wings."

Melee nodded in agreement. "Do you mind that thought? She's only going to be six in human years."

"I don't really know what to think anymore, but all I can say is this. She won't do better than him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Earlier

Goliath went through the woods of City Z. He was rather surprised as to how many people were up and out of bed at this hour. Including one hero. He paused as he watched her from a distance. Fubuki was having an early morning run, he froze at the sight of her and felt his cheek warm. However, he was quickly snapped out of his gaze when Snek pulled hard on his bottom lip!

"OW!" he roared, he was loud enough that Fubuki heard him through her headphones. She paused and stared at him oddly.

"Are you stalking me!" she demanded.

"What? NO!" Goliath protested. "I'm sorry for startling you. I am out here to feed Snek…"

"Snek can hunt for himself," she said. By the looks of things, she didn't believe he was out this early to help Snek hunt. Yet, then, she noticed the small serpent boy in his arms. He glared at her, and gave a defiant hiss! "Snek!?" she said.

Goliath nodded. "Yeah, had a little incident, he's this small until we can turn him back…" he paused; he heard a rustling in the bushes and a demonic growl. He eased Snek to the ground who was eager to go. The moment Snek was down, he slithered off!

There was a struggle for but a moment, until things became still and silent. "Did he get something?" Fubuki asked.

Goliath went over to see for himself, peering in the bushes he nodded. "A small reptile like monster. Bigger than the last thing he ate." He left Snek to finish his meal, but remained close. "What are you doing up this early? Do you train?" he asked.

Fubuki turned her head. "I don't have to tell you anything…" she then stared at him oddly. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were related to Garou"

He smiled. "I am… he's my dad."

She went white very suddenly. "He had MORE children?"

"Yeah… and it looks like more are on the way too. Dad wants another daughter, so we will see what comes this time around… Excuse me." He heard Snek give out an odd cry. Goliath leaned over and picked up a very full Snek. Gently he placed him over his shoulder and began to pat his back. "Dad wanted another daughter, mom said it's like once a generation thing in her family, so he wants to see if he can break that notion…"

"BBBRRRUUPP!"

"There we go, that's what you needed wasn't it?" Goliath laughed as he swaddled Snek back up.

Fubuki was confused. "How… did he get so small?"

"Not just him, other heroes too. There's a monster that no one is confronting just yet. We have to plan the attack carefully or we risk keeping these heroes young for a while. Not even mom and dad are going after it just yet!"

"Is that so?" Fubuki asked with an intrigued look on her face.

He nodded. "It's suggested it be avoided for the time being, after all, we already got four pint size heroes on our hands!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks…"

"Goliath."

"Really? Goliath?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well, I got to get him home. Good luck training Miss Fubuki!"

As he walked away, Goliath wanted to look back at her. She was a lovely woman and he thought maybe when he is older that he may ask her out for a coffee. Yet, he got a firm smack to his face by Snek! He snapped out of his daze and noticed the glare given to him by the small hero. "What was that for!" he demanded of him.

Snek tried to peer around him, but he hissed. He doesn't like Fubuki? "She's very pretty isn't she?" he asked, but once more got a good smack across his face. "HEY!" he protested. His glare didn't lighten, that was until Goliath began moving. His pace settled Snek as he was lulled back to sleep. When he returned home and found both his parents up with little Amai and Genos. He decided to go back to Snek's room and try to get some sleep. Goliath eased himself on to the floor, he gently undid the swaddle he had Snek in but allowed him to move about more freely as he slept. With that, he closed his eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Heroes Association later that day.

"HA! You two look like hell!"

"Shut up Tatsumaki!" snapped both Garou and Melee. They were called in for a check up on Genos, Snek and Amai Mask. Much to Sitch's surprise that the two parents appeared tired already after a mere day with them. Goliath didn't appear much better as once more he carried Snek around in a swaddle.

"Being a parent is hard," muttered Goliath. "Did you know when I took him hunting, I had to make sure he didn't eat anything weird. Someone lost a stuffed animal and he tried to eat it!"

"When he's hungry enough, he won't care what's food and what isn't food." Muttered Garou. "Sitch, please tell me there is progress on this damn monster!"

"We have been following Alley's research, however we have also found a strange movement of monsters in recent days, they are trekking towards City K."

"City K is abandoned, even after Metal Knight tested on our children." Protested Melee.

"Still, that's where they are moving towards. Could this be a reforming of a monsters association?" Sitch wondered aloud.

"Don't know, don't care. If that thing is there, I will hunt it down!" said Garou. Then his right side acted up. With a roll of his eyes, Garou opened up and revealed little Amai Mask giggling as the serpents parted. He was playing peek a boo with Sitch, hiding himself and then popping up. "Amai… no peek a boo right now. We're busy!"

Amai stared at him, then the tears began to wield in his eyes. "Oh great… here we go." Muttered Melee. The veins took over his body, his eyes turned red as he unleashed a scream like no other!

"FINE, PEEK A BOO!" Garou yelled. Amai stopped, slowly he hid himself again, then popped up giggling.

Sitch was at a loss for words. "Is… Genos in there too?"

"Left side, having a nap." Said Garou. "Look, the sooner we find this thing the better, if not I am going to raffle Amai off to his fans and they can take care of him!"

"It can't be THAT bad… can it?" Sitch asked. "I mean, you have had kids!"

"Sitch, you need to understand, our kids are never this young out in the open. They are in Garou until they are strong enough. They go through two births, one through me, one through him. We don't have to deal with them until they appear like five year olds… or with the triplets since Garou ate a lot, they came out looking like ten year olds."

"Oh… I didn't know that… my apologies," muttered Sitch.

"Oh boo hoo, I got to take care of babies, you two sound like a bunch of babies!" said Tatsumaki.

Then, her phone went off. She was quick to answer it, but then, her face dropped. "What? What do you mean? No… NO!... GAH! YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!" She hung up her phone but turned to Garou and Melee. "I need to go… I'll be back…"

She speed off, but Garou was snickering. "What's so funny?" asked Melee.

"Fubuki tried to confront the monster…" he sang. "Guess who just became a baby…"

Melee was smiling from ear to ear now. "Oh, we are not going to go easy on her are we?"

"Not a chance!"

Goliath was getting fidgety, because Snek was getting fidgety. "What is it? You can't be hungry can you?" He opened the swaddle as Snek was smacking his lips. "Thirsty, got it… mom do you have a spare bottle?"

Melee reached into the bag she brought alone. She found a spare bottle and passed it to Goliath. He didn't give Snek formula, just water. From there he went to town drinking the whole thing rather quickly. But then, he appeared uncomfortable again. Goliath boosted him up on to his shoulder and rubbed Snek's back and patted him up and down.

"URP!"

"Wow, who knew snakes burp?" Muttered Garou.

#

They remained at the association to pick up more supplies, diapers for Amai, formula for both Genos and Sweet Mask and a few other baby items. However, even with everything gathered. Garou wanted to stick it out for a while longer. He was waiting on the return of Tatsumaki!

His patients paid off. Tatsumaki returned with a wailing Fubuki who had been turned into a baby. "Oh stop crying! Please… please stop crying!" Tatsumaki begged.

Garou was grinning from ear to ear when he saw the flustered Tornado in his midst. "Ooo tough break Tat." He snickered.

She glared at him. "You take her, you already got three heroes!" she demanded.

"Uh… no," Garou was smirking. "Besides, she is your sister. You take care of her. And why would you entrust her with the likes of me anyways?"

Tatsumaki wasn't happy to say the least. Garou did help her though. "She's hungry, just so you know. And I would be certain to burp her right after. But don't forget to have a towel under her when you do… or your black dress… ain't going to be black for much longer!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pac and Zenko were having a good time out and about. They ate breakfast at a little diner and were having a rather nice conversation, no one paid them any mind the least bit, until Bad began to get active. The waitress came by and then noticed the bulge on Pac's body… and then it move. She froze at the sight of it. "Uh… sir… are you… okay?" she asked.

Pac peered down and saw it. Bad was having the time of his life going from one side of his body to the other. "Oh, yeah… fine." Pac insisted, then his side opened up. Bad was giggling as Pac reached in and took him out. The whole diner came to a silent pause, people who held forks dropped them out of shock as he eased Bad on to his lap. "What?" he asked.

The waitress was quick to move along as Bad giggled to it all. With a roll of his eyes, he held up Metal Bat close to his face. "Oh sure, you think its funny!" Pac protested. "This is all just a big game to you, isn't it Bad?"

Bad then reached up and grabbed Pac's nose. "Pat!" he said.

Zenko froze. "Is he trying to talk?"

"Pat! Pat!"

Time and time again, Bad tried to say Pac, but it came out as Pat. It brought a smile to him. "Wow, I got to be your second first word, I'm touched!"

Bad then took notice of the food, his legs kicked about with excitement as he turned and tried to reach towards the plates. "Oh, right this is his favorite, bacon and pancakes." Muttered Zenko.

Pac smiled as he held him in his arm. With his esper power he took a small bit off if his plate and turn it into a palatable mush. "Okay, you want some, here it is!" taking a spoon, he fed Bad the mixture. Much to his delight, Bad was kicking about with excitement, his mouth was already open long before Pac filled the spoon again. Zenko laughed as Pac played about with Bad toying with the food and making cute sound effects as the spoon drifted into the infant's mouth. Soon, Bad appeared full and content. Hoisting him over his shoulder and made certain there was a towel in place, he burped him. Bad was loud! People snickered to how brash a baby could be, yet then, he cuddled into his neck and fell asleep.

"You are going to make a great dad!" whispered Zenko.

Pac blushed.

They settled up for breakfast before making their way out once more. Pac kept a firm grip on Bad as he slept. It was strange. Normally, when Bad got tired his body would envelope him like before. Perhaps he's starting to get control over himself.

Zenko kept looking over at him, smiling from ear to ear. "I didn't think Bad would be such a handful, then again, seeing how Big Bro turned out, it's no surprise."

"Yeah, who knew he was this cute as a kid."

They continued to walk, when suddenly, Zenko froze. There were schoolgirls approaching them, and they were smiling wicked grins. "Oh God, here we go." She muttered.

"Well look who it is, little Zenko out with… ew… what is that!" the girl demanded.

Zenko sneered. "Back off Rebecca, it's none of your business!"

However, this girl, Rebecca didn't. Pac stared at her oddly, he didn't like the way she was speaking to Zenko. "Ooo this is the freak of a boyfriend Brant was talking about wasn't it?" chimed one of her friends. "Yeah, that's defiantly him. The monster make of coiled dragon demons. What you do, sell your soul?"

"That's enough!" snapped Zenko. "This is Pac, son of Garou. He's a very dear friend of mine, and yeah, you can say he IS my boyfriend!"

It surprised Pac, but he smiled to it. It was then Bad woke and was getting agitated, he knew what was going on! Which gave Pac an idea. "Ladies, I am no good with children, can you hold this guy for me for just a moment? I need to get something in the bag…"

Rebecca smirked. "A baby? Really? You two?" she demanded.

"No, we're just looking after him for a while, please, can you hold him?" Rebecca smirked as she took Bad from him, she held him oddly but there was a look on Bad's face. Pac began to smile. "Whatever you do, I don't suggest you pat him, he doesn't like it when I pat his back, I guess my hands freak him out."

Rebecca smirked. "Freak can't even handle a baby. That's pathetic!" Pac hid his smile as Bad was placed over her shoulder, she began patting his back when…

"URP!"

Bad projected! He upchucked a little, but enough that it got into Rebecca's hair and on her friend's clothing! In the disgust of it all, she dropped him! Bad wasn't even close to hitting the ground, since Pac's serpents were quick to catch him. He brought Bad back up into his arms where he was giggling to it all. Rebecca and her friends were quick to storm off, cringing to the fact they were covered in spit up. When they were out of sight. Zenko lost it!

She folded over laughing loud and hard to it all. "I can't believe that happened!"

Pac then turned to Bad, cleaned him up and smirked. "You're still in there!" he said with a grin on his face. "Bad knew you were having issues with these girls, and like a good big brother he took action the only way he knew how. Z, he's knows what's going on."

"Oh dear God, if that's the case, then he's going to remember all of this!"

Pac's smile vanished slightly. "Well, I guess that means we got to be careful with how we treat him. I think we're doing a damn good job!"

"I hope he thinks so when this is all said and done."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The twins decided to give their parents a break. Goliath was able to get a quick nap in thanks to Draven who took over looking after Snek. Drax even stepped in to help out too. Between the three of them, they took care of Amai, Genos and Snek for a few hours so their parents could rest. Drax played a little music on the guitar Amai got for him, it soothed the three, but didn't quite put them to sleep just yet. "I've been working on something." Draven announced. "A kids book, called the hungry Snake!"

"Really?" Drax questioned.

"I got the idea from the hungry caterpillar but that story was too obvious and had no sense of direction. The caterpillar is hungry, I get it!" he paused. "Mind if I read it aloud to them?"

"Go ahead, let's get them comfy first."

Goliath held Snek, Drax held Genos and got him a bottle. Draven got Amai and also fed him as he started the story.

#

A little boy one day, went outside to play. The sun was bright, he ran with all his might, yet couldn't get a friend to stay.

He wondered the park, until he heard a call. "Someone help me, I had a fall!"

He looked to his left, he looked to his right, no one answered the creature that's out of sight. With a sigh and nothing better to do, the little boy reached down and said. "I'll help you."

He felt a strange hand take hold of his, with all of his might he pulled up an odd looking kid. The boy stumbled back, he began to quake, he pulled up from the ground a little boy snake!

"Mmmmonster!"

The little snake looked, to his left and to his right but found no monster in sight. "Thank you for your help, now if you please, can you do so again and help me feed?"

The little boy trembled, what does he say? If he promises to help, will the snake go away? "Okay… but… what do you eat? No people, no pets that walk the streets!"

The little snake was confused but we went on to explain. "I eat that anything that catches my eye, but nothing too plain."

There was no choice, the boy had agreed, we will help the little snake feed. They went about the park, the snakes eyes then glimmered. "That's looks good, I think I found dinner!"

The little boy paused, he saw a girl with her dog. He protested the notion and begged him to move on. But the little snake was already moving, he slithered so fast, even if he tried the little boy couldn't run as fast.

He cringed at the movement, the girl and her dog he feared the worst and tried to hide behind a log.

"EEEKKKK!"

Without much of a choice, the little boy looked. Was the girl and the dog done for in his book? Yet the snake didn't eat them, we caught something else. A monster hunting them both was now getting engulfed.

UUUURRRRPPPP

With his promise fulfilled, the little boy turned to leave, but then he heard the little snake's plea.

"I'm still hungry! I am not going to lie, if I don't eat something soon, I think I will die!"

SIGH!

The boy went over he looked to the snake. "What more could you want? Or is your hunger a fake?"

The little snake appeared full, that was clear, but he sat up and began to shed a tear. "I was stuck down there for a very long time, no one would help me despite the tears I cried. I haven't eat in weeks, please help me, I need a good feast."

A promise was made, the boy refused to break. He agreed to still help the hungry little snake.

They went into town, despite the stares. As a little boy walked the streets with a little snake who didn't appear to care. The little snake stopped, his eyes became narrow. Something else caught his eye and it was feral.

"Yum!"

The little boy looked and he saw with great fright, of a small group of children playing in his sight. The little snake already on the move, the little boy froze and didn't know what to do! The little snake became faster, then he lunged, the children parted yet he wasn't after any of them. He went into the alley where a struggle was heard, then a monster stumbled out and brought to the curb! The little snake struggled but kept a firm grip until the monster went suddenly limp.

The little snake smiled, as he licked his lips. His mouth widened and the monster went in.

UUURRRPPP

"Okay, you are fed, now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late, and I need to get to bed."

As the boy turned to leave, the little snake cried. "Please no, not yet. I'm still hungry, I could die!"

The boy had enough with a firm stomp of his feet he called out the little snake and said. "You have had more than enough to eat!"

The little snake was stuck, he couldn't move an inch, which proved the boy's point but now he flinched. "It's true, I am plenty full now. But if you leave me, they will chase me out of town. I don't hurt people or their pets, I eat the monsters but everyone frets. I have nowhere to go, no place to call home. You were the first to help me not feel so alone."

The boy knew what the snake said was true, but what more could he do?

With a look around the street, the boy smiled as he got an idea on his feet. He found an old skate board and with a grin, managed to get the little snake on and take him for a spin.

The little snake was worried, he began to tremble in fright. "Where are you taking me? Will it be safe to stay at night?"

The little boy said nothing, as he wheeled the little snake home. He did so in silence so his parents wouldn't know. He managed to sneak his new friend up to stairs, to his room where he made him a bed out of clothing in layers.

The little snake smiled as he settled in for the night, he has a new friend, as the little boy said good night.

#

"Dude, when did you…" said Drax.

But Draven was quick to hush him, the three heroes fell asleep… including Goliath. "I've been working on it for a while." He whispered. "But, now we're stuck until they wake up. You got your headphones?"

"Ah, that's why you asked me to bring them!"

Drax put on his headphones and listened to music. Draven kept awake just in case any of the pint size heroes needed anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He passed out.

He's been going non-stop for the past day and a half. Hunter was tired. "Damn!" he announced. He has tried to catch a nap here and there, but they were few and far between.

Half the time he couldn't get the energy to go back home to sleep. But also it was the lesser of two evils for the time being. Here he knew there wouldn't be babies that would keep him up at night. He needed his sleep. The association was down two S Class heroes, one M class dragon… technically three now since his mom and dad are tending to the babies heroes and one A Class hero. Instead Hunter was forced to retreat back to the association in attempts to gain some rest. He found the common room on the second floor in the west wing, where heroes could sit back and watch TV when he entered and collapsed on the couch. The heroes within froze at the sight of him. Stinger approached cautiously until he lingered over the couch. "You look like hell."

"I've been going for the past 24 hours, how else would I look?" Hunter snapped back. "Ugh, S Class is a pain in the ass."

"Oh boo hoo Mr. S class can't hang with the big boys."

A growl came to Hunter as he turned to whoever said those words. He peered up from the couch cushions and stared at Heavy tank Loincloth. "Son of Garou my ass!" he announced. "You needed Snek to protect you from the likes of me!"

"Hey! Back off!" protested Stinger. "He's been out there all day fighting, you've been here on your ass trying to get up in the ranks by filing grievances!"

"Snek did injure me a while back!"

"Waaa" muttered Hunter as he laid face down in the couch. "How about you leave before I kick your ass out of here!"

"I thought you were too tried to do anything!"

"I'm in no mood for this…" Hunter's right arm glowed green, he aimed his hand to Loin cloth but then flipped him off. Using only his middle finger, he levitated Loin off his feet before launching him out of the common room. The other heroes froze. "Anyone else want to get in on this…" they shook their heads. "Good!" With that he went limp and began to fall asleep.

Until his phone went off.

"Damn it." With reluctance, he answered it. "Leviathan here."

"Hunter, are you busy?" it was Sitch.

"No, I just got into the association, what's wrong?"

"First off, have you been resting?"

Hunter sighed. "No, I've been going 24 hours straight, I haven't seen a bed yet. Why?"

"Take some time to rest, I need to be sure you are at 100% We are narrowing in on the monster it is in city K and I think you will be needed for the take down. Where are you now?"

"Common room in the association."

"Head down to the section 4 V, there's a bed waiting for you."

"Thanks, I will." Hunter hung up as he began to slowly move himself off the couch.

"Whoa, you aren't going back out are you?" Stinger asked.

"No, there's a bed here. I got to get to section 4 V… where is that again?"

Stinger smiled as he took Hunter's arm and placed it over his shoulders. "I'll help you big guy."

Another came to the other side. Glasses, he smiled. "Least I could do to help you after you helped me!" The two helped him to section 4, there they found his bed and a nice little meal set up for Hunter, but he was too tired to eat. Instead he flopped onto the bed and was out like a light.

Stinger shook his head to it all. "For a son of Garou, he certainly gives it his all, doesn't he?"

Glasses nodded, but froze when he saw the serpent dragons creeping off of Hunter's body. They were wide awake and yet, they eyed the food in the room. Much to the shock of the two heroes the serpents began to eat and devour the banquet until nothing remained! "That's… creepy," muttered Glasses.

"Then again, that must work for him, if he's hungry and tired, he can deal with both at the same time… maybe we should leave…" Stinger announced as the dragons began to look at them funny. But luckily for them, they coiled back around Hunter. They turned out the light and let him sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Garou got the break he needed, Melee too.

It's only been about two days, but both were weary, Melee more so than him. "I can't keep this up, I am so tired…" she said.

Garou nodded. "I know, I will call Sitch today and see if we can take down this bastard of a monster. You need to sleep, and prepare for our new brood. I can't have you get tired before they are born, not to mention you haven't been eating properly. It's concerning me."

She sighed. "How can I? We got two heroes to look after, three if you include Snek, but the twins have done a great job looking out for him." She said. "I know we have to look after our own, but we couldn't leave them at the association. They didn't know what to do!"

"I know, sometimes I wonder though why the hell you made me get a heart. If I were my old self, I wouldn't have given a damn."

"You would have given no one a damn, including your own children if you were a heartless bastard." She muttered. But she rolled herself over and cuddled into Garou. "Not to mention, I wouldn't be here if you didn't have one… remember?"

He forced a small laugh. "How could I forget?" He braced her closer to him. "When this is over, all focus shifts to you. Okay? No more of this crazy ass business, I want you rested, fed and strong for what is to come."

"No argument here."

They laid in bed for a while longer until they heard Amai crying again. Garou rolled his eyes, just as he was about to get up and out of bed, the crying stopped! "Huh. I wonder who stopped him?" He got out of bed reluctantly, venturing to the living room he found Draven, fully rested and tending to Amai. It was three in the morning! "Have we been asleep…"

"All day," said Draven. "It's okay dad. I've been resting up, I got my endurance up too, I got Genos and Amai, and Goliath is handling Snek. Drax is helping with that too."

Garou nodded. "I think tomorrow I am going to the association and asking for permission to take down this bastard of a monster."

Draven nodded. "May I suggest something though dad. As strong as you are, perhaps you should let us handle it."

Garou froze to the suggestion. "Wait, you and Goliath?"

"Yeah, and Alley and Hunter. Think about it, this monster feeds off of age… we got nothing for it to feed off of."

He never considered that. The twins were just about to turn two, the monster would take nothing off of them, they wouldn't change or regress into infant, they would remain as they are! "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I think we have an idea as to what needs to be done, but I will run it by Alley first to see if she has a plan to take this thing down. You and mom will still need to come. I have little doubt this thing is powerful enough that it has started to order weaker monsters around." Draven then burped Amai who was quick to fall back asleep. "Wow, I never realized how much work goes into being a parent. Did you have to do this with us?" he asked.

Garou smirked. "No, I lucked out, after you are born, you live inside of me until you are big enough to fend for yourself more or less. Or at least strong enough to, I keep you contained so nothing will harm you. If something tries, they have to go through me first!"

Draven appeared impressed. "Wow… so we were in you for how long?"

Garou thought it over. "Nearly half a year or so, the more I ate the more you grew. Even though I wasn't as hungry as I was with you two. You still came out big and strong."

He smiled. "I like the idea of being a dad." Draven said. "But… I'm too young for it, aren't I?"

"For now." Garou said. "But you are getting in good practice!"

"I'll look after Amai and Genos tonight dad. You and mom get some rest."

"Thanks kiddo,"

Garou went back to bed, he curled up next to Melee and drifted back off to sleep, only to wake himself suddenly. "My son wants to be a father!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning.

The kids went to the association to discuss their plan with Sitch on the matter of dealing with the monster. Suiryu has gone out to patrol the cities, leaving Melee and Garou once more with the pint size heroes. Garou was having a bit of an issue with Amai, he was grumpy today for some reason despite getting all of his naps in and has been well fed. "What the hell is with you huh? You've been fed, changed, burped and had a nap, what's with the sour look?" Garou demanded of him.

There was a pout on him that couldn't be broken, but, Garou knew one sure way to fix that. He didn't want to have to do it, but there was no other option. When Amai gets like this, he will eventually start to cry, when he cries there is no way of getting him to stop. With that in mind, Garou picked him up and held him inches before his face. "This… never happened between us. You will take this to your grave, you understand me? To… your… grave!"

The pout refused to vanish, with that, Garou placed Amai down on the couch, rolled up his shirt and began to blow raspberries on his stomach. Instantly the giggle erupted from little Amai, he kicked and shrieked with delight as Garou continued to tickle and tease him with his actions. Yet, when he saw Melee witness everything. He stopped.

"I… Uh…"

"Save it" she said. "I know he can be a handful, besides he's in a mood, I rather having him shrieking with delight then shrieking out of anger or for unknown reasons." Melee held on to Genos and kept him over her shoulder.

"How's robot boy doing?"

"He's cuddly today for some reason. I think he misses Saitama."

He snickered at the notion. "He can miss him all he wants, Saitama would be doing half the stuff we are with him!"

"That's what worried me most when you tried to pass him back over to him. Saitama would have forgotten him somewhere, left him alone at the apartment…"

"Taken him along when he takes down a monster…" Garou muttered. Yet he shook his head to it all. "Damn hormones, sensing danger before it even happens! Why the hell are we so concerned over these three again when we have yet to have ours?"

"Like you said, hormones. I know there are babies on the way, when they are in front of us, sometimes that instinct just takes over." She explained.

The front door opened. Suiryu returned. "All's quite out there today!" he announced.

Melee however stared at him oddly, he wore the same swaddling blanket Goliath had. "Suiryu…"

"OH!" he reached in and took out a full little Snek. "I got to look after him today. He was hungry again. Man, can he eat! He also gets a squiggly tail when he's happy!"

"A what?" demanded Garou.

"Squiggly tail, see!" The tip of Snek's tail was active, it twisted and turned about trying to coil on to itself. "I noticed it after he ate something good. Didn't you bud? You ate something good and now you're happy!"

Snek was too content to even pay attention. Suiryu tucked him back into the swaddle. "Goliath told me I can't leave him out in the open like this or he tries to puke. So, I'll hold on to him until the twins get home."

"Why did you get Snek? I thought the twins would have brought him with them?" asked Melee.

"Well, he got hungry, I also owe Snek since he kept taking care of the twins when they were little. I tried to but they didn't want me anywhere near them. So I figured this would be a good way to make it up to him. Take care of Snek when he's little!" Suiryu looked down and found Snek fell asleep. "He's a cute little bastard when he's so small!"

"I just hope the kids get approval on taking down this monster. We have far more pressing matters to attend to than the pint size heroes." Said Garou.

"I don't think it's THAT bad!" protested Suiryu.

"Oh really?" demanded Garou and Melee. "You want to take over then? For all three of them?"

"Uh… no… I'm good."

"Thought so." Growled Garou.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile.

Hunter woke at the Heroes Association.

He stretched himself out and felt rather good, not to mention oddly content. But he didn't quite remember eating anything the night before. He wasn't going to complain though. Instead he woke to a new day, yet just as he opened his door to leave, a screaming toddler met him!

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING ALREADY!"

He cringed as he saw Tatsumaki floating there with an infant that looked very much like Fubuki! Hunter approached with caution as Tatsumaki continued to berate the child. "I fed you, cleaned you and even burped you. What's your problem now!" she demanded.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he found a coffee maker near by. "Have you tried holding her?" he called.

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Like you know what she wants freak kid!" she snapped back at him. "She's MY sister and she's an esper too. She can tell me what she wants with her own powers!"

"Yeah, that's working out well for her." He muttered. He finished his drink rather quickly before approaching the esper sisters. He took Fubuki out of the air and placed her over his shoulder. He rubbed her back and hummed lowly to sooth her, her crying began to vanish, and then she went quiet. "Yeah, she wanted to be held." He said. "Your powers can't solve everything."

Tatsumaki glared at him with disgust before turning her nose up at him. "If you're so good at this, you take care of her!"

"She's your sister, she is your responsibility. Besides, I got called into a meeting with Sitch, my sis has an update on the monster that did this."

"Why wasn't I called!"

"BECAUSE!" snapped Hunter. "You jump the gun on this sort of stuff. Look at what became of your sister. Mine has a hunch that if we confront it, my siblings and I. We won't be affected. We're not very old so the monster has nothing to feed off of. So, unlike you, this is where our age works to our advantage… Here's your sister back!" Hunter passed her Fubuki, once more Tatsumaki merely suspended her in the air, which made her cry once more.

"HOLD HER FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE WANTS TO BE SOOTHED!" he snapped.

Tornado glared at him until she eventually gave in. Once Fubuki was in her arms, she calmed down. "There, was that so hard to do? Damn," he stormed off and went to the meeting room on the seventh floor. All of his siblings but Pac were there waiting. Hunter paused at first, noticing the drastic change in his sister, but kept silent about it. There was a glare in her eye that made certain he doesn't utter a word about it. Alley made one other call to assist in the matter. Child Emperor. When Sitch arrived, she ran the idea by him.

"With the videos taken of the monster, I found that its power to drain people are somewhat limited." She showed a clip where it took the energy of a small crowd. Everyone was affected but the children. "Its victims have to be of a certain age for it to take anything. Which is why we should be the ones to go and destroy it once and for all. Sitch, we won't be affected." She explained. "Also, this monster has not taken any more people or their age since this last feeding, it has grown large enough to feed off of monsters and devouring those, establishing it's dominance over the others."

"But we do have an issue," stated Child Emperor. "I have noticed a mass migration of monsters heading towards City K. There are going to be too many for just the five of us to handle. We need your father and brother Pac to help us with this at the very least."

"Mom can't since she is expecting. Pac may be unable to unless there is someone to help Zenko with Bad." Explained Goliath.

Sitch paused to the thought of it all. "We can't wait by any longer, I don't want this monster getting too powerful. Alley, what's your call?"

She appeared to be thinking it over, but nodded. "I will send out scouter drones ahead of time, we will get a good estimation as to how many monsters we are up against. Perhaps Hunter, you may have to go full tilt on this like you did against Amai in the crater."

Hunter nodded.

"What? Full tilt?" Sitch asked.

"When dad becomes his full monster form. I can sort of get there, I can grow myself to be quite formidable if need be."

"Oh…" Sitch said with a small shock to his voice.

"Give me one hour, Child Emperor if you can assist me in the matter. We will do our best to see what we are up against, perhaps we will find a way to take this thing out first and deal with the others after."

Sitch nodded as he left the room. Everyone looked to each other. "Wow, this is about our first solo mission." Said Hunter.

"We're not even heroes and we get to be part of this!" said Draven.

"Let's just focus on what needs to be done, okay everyone" called Child Emperor. "Alley and I will go and do some surveillance, then we will make our move from there."

The two left shortly after. Hunter stretched himself out once more and yawned. "So, how are things at home?" he asked.

Goliath rolled his eyes. "Snek is very needy!"

Draven snickered. "Goliath gets him over half the time, which is funny, I'm the one who slept on him the most!"

"The irony is not wasted on me." Laughed Hunter. "Well when this is all said and done, you should return the favor and sleep on him the moment he turns back!"

"NO" protested the twins. "No, I don't think we will be doing that anymore. Not after all of this." Said Goliath.

As the brothers waited, they went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The brothers were silent as they were quick to consume anything put before them. Hunter was just starting to feel hungry again when he joined his younger siblings in the feast. Those eating froze at the sight as they filled the table with food only to devour it all in a very quick and disturbing fashion. Even Hunter's serpent dragons got in on the meal! With the table cleared and the brothers content. Alley found them and announced they were ready to go. "I called up dad. He's going to come to clear the way, but the main target is ours to take down," she explained.

"So what's the plan? How do we get it to release what it has stolen?" asked Draven.

"We have to puncture the tail, we need something hard enough to break the scales then we have to stab the organ," said Child Emperor. "I think I got something that will do the trick."

"Okay, let's do this!" announced Hunter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She was left with them. Garou got the call from Alley, today is the day they strike down the monster. However, he was reluctant to leave her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Melee nodded. "The sooner this is taken care of…" she said and gently guided his hand to her swelling belly. Garou sighed and nodded.

"We won't be long, I promise. Suiryu!"

He jumped. He was passed out on the couch when Garou called out for him. "Oh, sorry!"

"I'm going, watch Melee for me."

"No problem!"

With that Garou turned back to her and gave but a nod before taking off. Melee watched him leave, yet gave a sigh. "I was hoping this monster didn't accumulate the numbers they feared it would." Melee sighed. "But hopefully this will all be over soon."

"I am sure it will, your kids are very smart and strong, so no doubt it will all be over soon. Right Snek? You get to be a big boy again!" Snek was already up from his nap, he was appearing a little restless, as were Amai and Genos.

"How about we take you three out for a walk huh? Tire you out with fresh air?" said Melee.

"I could go for a walk!" announced Suiryu. Luckily, Alley left behind the stroller she made, Melee got Amai and Genos settled in who now appeared excited that they were going out of the house. From there, Suiryu and Melee took the three small heroes out into town. The walk was rather nice, a break from being cooped up in the house, yet they were barely into it when the sirens wailed.

"Warning, multiple threats detected in City Z, Multiple threats detected in City Z, evacuate or move to emergency shelter immediately!"

"What the hell? Multiple warnings?" muttered Suiryu.

SMASH

From the side street, a large, demon level threat monster emerged, it stumbled about until it took notice of Melee and the small heroes. "They did leave them behind!" the monster announced.

"Suiryu… that thing knew the kids were coming… it knew these guys would be left with little protections!" muttered Melee.

"Little!?" he demanded. "You forget who is standing with you here!"

"You are carrying Snek!"

Suiryu looked down, but Snek looked ready to fight! "You and me big guy, ready?" Before she could even stop him, Suiryu ran right up to the monster, there was no hesitation as he bounced off the walls until he was up and over the beast. His body twisted in the air as the back of his heel came down! The monster caught the leg, yet the momentum was too much for it to overcome! It's arm snapped! Yet it managed to throw Suiryu off balance. He hit the ground hard, but was able to get up again.

"Suiryu! Give Snek to me!" Melee called. He nodded in agreement, just as he reached into the blanket, but froze. Snek was gone!

Suddenly, the monster was moving about oddly. It tried to reach for something, yet it was just out of its grasp. "OW! You little bastard!" it cursed. Snek was on the monster and was going around biting into various parts of its body, knowing it couldn't reach him! Melee felt the stroller shift as Amai and Genos were rocking it forward! "HEY, You two are not getting involved, this is beyond you, understand! You're babies!" she protested.

Genos however was firing up!

Melee just got out of the way as fire erupted from Genos's hands! It hit the monster right in the face! In that time, Amai broke out of the straps of the buggy and was crawling over to the beast! Melee was about to run out and grab him when the monster tried to crush him with his fist… Amai caught it!

Even in his infant stage, he was strong enough to catch the fist! The veins began to appear on his tiny arms as he suddenly turned the monster's hand, breaking the wrist!

As the beast recoiled, Amai began to crawl towards it once more… Melee swore he was aiming to finish it off! However, Suiryu stepped in before that happened. Landing a back heel strike at the side of the monster's head, the streets burst with gore as the pint-sized heroes all clapped to their contribution.

Melee was at a loss for words. "Wait… does this mean they know what's going on? They are still in there?!" she demanded.

Suiryu retrieved Snek and Amai before approaching her once more. He too was at a loss. "I think so…" he said. "But maybe it's better if we get them home…"

CRASH

On the other side of the street, another monster appeared. "Damn it!" growled Melee.

Yet this one was quickly taken out. It was struck upside of the head with a blunt object, but it also had its head caved in with one strike. Pac appeared! Zenko came out from behind it. "Oh… HI!" she called and carried Bad with her.

"Zenko, Pac! You two okay?" Questioned Suiryu.

"Fine, but these assholes came out of nowhere. What's going on?"

"The age stealing monster. It planned for when your father and siblings were going to attack, it was waiting for that moment, to take out the small heroes. We just dealt with one just a moment ago…"

"We were on our way to see you to make sure everyone was okay!" confessed Zenko. "Wanna head back to your place?"

"Yeah, I hope monsters don't do stairs very well." Said Melee.

"You guys go on, I'll stay down here and keep them at bay. I saw Bang out earlier and Saitama was on a spree to say the least!" said Pac.

"I'll stay with your mom, just in case…" said Suiryu.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that. I'll be back home soon!" with that Pac ran off, he just turned a corner when everyone heard the splatter of gore hitting the streets.

"We better get going…" said Melee. They rushed back to the mountain to head home. Half way up the stairs they encountered Drax who got out of school just before the attacks occurred. "What the hell is going on!" he demanded.

"Later, get to the house first!" ordered Melee.

#

SMASH!

It was the third one today, Pac was busy with this surge of monsters coming out of nowhere! One moment the streets were full of people, now, the monsters have taken over and are on the rampage. Some were coherent enough to speak! Four demon level threat monsters surrounded Pac when one demanded. "Where is Metal Bat!? We know you have been tending to the fallen hero! Where is he!"

Pac only smirked. "Like I am going to tell you! Come on you freaks, let's dance!" It has been a while since Pac had a good fight. His last one was when he sparred with his own brother Hunter, that forced his body to change back to his monstrous form. Still, he was itching to blow off some steam. As the creatures surrounded him, Pac began to bring out his dragons. They each took aim at the monsters as he smirked with anticipation. "Who's going to make the first move?" he teased.

The monster that confronted him, decided to attempt the first strike. Its movements were predictable, Pac easily avoided the strikes with great finesse and even dodged the others that tried to strike from behind. He jumped into the air and landed on one monster, taking off its head. Then, he used the momentum to turn himself mid air and land a strike against the ribs of another winding the beast. The other two he was about to confront, yet found they were already taken down. Bang came out of nowhere!

"Master Bang!" Pac said with great excitement, and offered a respectful bow.

He smiled. "Toying with them are we, you are just like your father…"

Pac smirked. "I had to blow off some steam…" then his stomach rumbled. Pac froze as he realized he needed to eat, but, he didn't want to do it before Bang.

However, Silverfang turned and smiled to him. "You have everything in hand here, I'll be on my way." He was slow to walk away, but paused, the old man turned and said. "You really think your father doesn't know about your little secret?"

Pac was rendered silent. "Wait… what?"

He snickered. "If I even knew this, what makes you assume your father doesn't? In all honestly, I am surprised it took you this long to develop his appetite. But, far be it from me to judge. Anyway, enjoy yourself, and get back to work. There are a lot more monsters… perhaps you shouldn't take your fill up all at once."

With that Silverfang was off. Pac however couldn't dwell on the notion, he turned to the one monster where he landed the stiff shot to the chest. It was trying to crawl away, but he smiled wickedly. "Leaving? Oh no, I didn't ask for this meal to go!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In City K

It wasn't quite the battle Alley was anticipating. Her drones scouted many monsters at the stronghold of the age stealing bastard, and yet, those who it has surrounded itself with, didn't appear to be willing to die for their so called new leader.

The moment their feet hit the ground, the monsters instantly took notice of Garou. He went on ahead first as some of them trembled before him. Others were more focused on Alley, her brothers and Child Emperor. She heard her father snapped his knuckles anticipating a fight. "Okay, so how do you want to do this? You want to step aside and let us pass, or are we going to have to kill the lot of you?" he asked in a cold tone.

The monsters snickered. All around them, there were about fifty to say the least, some were waiting in the wings no doubt, others hid to stay out of sight for a sneak attack. Alley knew her father was well aware of the numbers against them, but in the end they won't matter. One of the beasts, a hulking, fleshy monster peered down at him. "You think you can take us all!" it demanded.

"Yep," there was even a smile to him. "In fact, my youngest could take you down with a few strikes to say the least. It all depends on how much you want to die today. If you do, it is easily arranged!"

The monster laughed. "Your youngest son?" he peered at them, but its eyes came on Goliath. "Him? He isn't even two human years old yet!"

"Goliath…"

He stepped forwards to his father's call. Goliath approached and stood at the ready for a fight. A snap of his knuckles and a little crack of his neck, he was stretched out. "Three strikes." He announced. "It's all I need to take you down and out."

The monster laughed. "PROVE IT!" it roared.

"You're funeral." With his esper power, Goliath forced the monster down onto its hands. From there he landed two strikes, a fist across each side of his face, breaking the jaw with one blow, the orbital bone in the second. The third strike came when it was about to crash to the ground. He landed a stiff upper knee strike that broke its neck!

The monster hit the ground and no longer moved. Even Alley was impressed to her little brother's strength! "Anyone else?" he asked.

None of the other stepped forward, after all. Garou was already eating the fallen monster without much problem! When the last bit of it vanished into him, he turned to the others licking his lips with anticipation.

There was reluctance in the monsters. "I know this asshole you are following isn't one you want to, I can tell it's starting to eat most of you to gain its power. So let's make a deal, we take it out, you can stay here as long as you ain't hurting anyone. Sound good?" Garou announced.

The monsters parted and let them pass, it was a clear path towards the den of the 'alpha' of this legion. Yet along the way, Garou was grinning. "Dad… why did you make a deal like that with them?" Alley whispered.

"Simple, when it comes time for me to eat, and feed your new siblings. I don't have very far to go now, do I?"

She smiled to her father's plan. There were monsters closer to the den that refused to let them pass, mainly out of the fear of they themselves getting eaten. "Alley, you and CE go on ahead. We'll take care of this noise. You got your backup plan ready?" Hunter asked.

"Already on the way, we're going with that one instead. Besides. I have a feeling that this thing didn't get as big as it did from stealing the age of people. It got just big enough so it could devour other monsters… You want us to save this one for you dad?" Alley asked.

"God no!" he protested. "I won't want the power to turn people into babies. Not worth it!"

"Kill it with prejudice, got it" said Child Emperor. With that, Alley and CE hung back as her father and brothers went in to clear the way. When an opening was given, Alley and Child Emperor rushed into the den. It was up to them from here on.

"Okay, we know the plan, don't harm it until the organ in its tail is destroyed and the power it has stored up is released." Said Alley.

Child Emperor nodded. "You distract it, I got just the thing to break through the scales!" With that, they separated. Alley went on ahead and found the creature. It was a lumbering beast of sorts, multiple arms and a thick hide. It had many eyes on its head and two were constantly open. She purposely made certain it caught her in its sights. When the beast slowly stood.

"I wondered when you would arrive!"

Alley smirked. "Not too surprised huh?"

"You do realize I am no longer young and naïve," it said. "I have absorbed enough experience, to grow. I grew enough to devour all who oppose me. I know all, I know what is best… and I am recreating the monsters association under my leadership!"

Alley snickered. "Really? You are going to start the monsters association back up again? Please," she said. "You know nothing about leadership!"

The monster leaned down. Every eye became focused on her, it then, did something strange. It took in her scent. "Hmmm" it said. "I could have use for you. A young and budding monster. And to think, that Garou created something like you!"

Alley growled. "Created?" she demanded. "He's my father. I have a mother too you know!"

"Indeed, and what a powerful one… imagine the offspring you will be able to produce. The power of Garou and the strength of your mother… what monsters can be made for you and your body!"

Alley was feeling disgusted. "Ugh! First off, ew!" she announced. "Second of all, go to hell! Third, who the hell do you think you are?"

"You must think beyond yourself! Look at what you possess and those traits can be passed along to the next generation. Humans won't stand a chance against the likes of you and the offspring you can provide! Even your brothers have a use for when they breed…"

"I'm only five and a half years old!" she snapped back. But stopped herself, she shook her head. "Nope, I had it. I am not going to even go on with this conversation anymore!"

The monster smirked. "Oh really? Did you think I wouldn't have noticed the little hero sneaking behind me?"

Alley froze as she heard a sickening thud! Child Emperor was thrown! He came flying through the air yet Alley caught him before he hit the ground. "It knew. Now it's defenses are up."

The monster snickered. "Foolish children. To be so simple and believe they could win against a being like me…"

"Well… we didn't exactly come here alone…" Alley said with a grin. "Besides, you may have noticed us… but, you didn't notice Max"

The monster froze as a powerful surge came from behind it. It tried to thrash its tail, yet Lightning Max was already embedded into it! Using his own scales he managed to stab the tail, where the organ held its power. Strike after strike, the scales began to shed off the monster until Max gave out a powerful roar. He broke through! The monster shrieked out in pain and terror as its body began to wither and shrink. It began to rampage! With what little power it possessed or tried to maintain, it attempted to take out Alley and Child Emperor.

Alley was more than ready for it!

With her strength, she held off its charge. Holding the monster back as it began to lose power. Out of desperation it grew a tentacle out and wrapped around her! "ALLEY!" cried out Child Emperor. She felt nothing.

There was no pain. It couldn't take anything! "No… impossible!" the monster protested.

She laughed. "I told you before, I am only five and a half years old. I got nothing for you to take…" She tore off the appendage before landing three stiff strikes of her own. Goliath inspired her as she aimed for the face. Two across the cheek and a stiff knee shot. Yet the face was so padded, the strikes merely made it dizzy. Max came out in front of it, ready to land a strike, but she called him off. "NO!" she protested. "It still retaining the age of others, not yet!"

"Wear it down!" called Child Emperor.

"Oh, I can do that!" Max said with a grin. Alley pulled away as Max began to show off his speed. Not even Alley could believe how much faster he became! He sent out electrical charges towards the beast's face, aiming for its many eyes and making it angry. In its rage, the monster turned its focus to Max and tried to have him struck down!

Max was more coordinated with his movements, he could evade and block strikes with great ease and yet, not once did he slip or lose his balance when his speed increased. "Whoa, Flash must be teaching him something good." Alley muttered.

Max began to run circles around the monster, tugging at its tail, severing every tentacle it grew out and attempted to use against him. All in all, Max was merely toying with it. Despite how it tried, it could never land a blow. He was too fast and its power was depleting.

Max ran so much, he kicked up a massive amount of dust! No one could see a thing until he came to a stop and it all settled. He smirked. The monster was reduced to the size of a ten year old. "No… NO IT WAS MINE! THAT POWER WAS MINE!" it protested.

"It wasn't yours to take." Said Max. He grabbed hold of the creature and then sent every ounce of power he had through it. Alley cringed as its flesh smoldered, the body burned and became so brittle, the monster crumbled in his arms! Max proudly brushed off the ashes as he turned to Alley. "That takes care of that!"

"I hope so. We better get home and make sure!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Melee thought it was best to get the pint size heroes back to the house. Yet no sooner did they take the path, did something happen. She felt a pulse of power surge through the air; Suiryu was the only other one to feel such a thing. "What was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but we better get these guys inside just in case."

They made their way back home when Melee felt Amai squirming oddly in her arms. Genos too began to move about until she heard the metal in him stress. Cautiously she placed them down on to the floor and insisted the others do the same. Suiryu just got Snek down when he began to mature rapidly. His body stretched and grew. His face aged as he began to take up more and more room! Melee was stunned as Snek returned to his normal age!

"Ow… my head… what the hell happened?"

"DAD!" Drax jumped on to his father, embracing him tightly, yet he couldn't quite understand why. "Dad… I was worried!"

"Uh… I didn't go anywhere… did I?" Snek asked.

"Long story," stated Melee.

"WHOA HEY! WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES!" Metal Bat was sitting on the ground covering himself with a couch pillow. "Serious, what the hell! Where that diaper come from?"

Zenko was laughing it up. "Oh Bad, the stories I could tell you…"

Next to stand under his own power was Genos, despite the lack of clothing, he had nothing to cover. "Data missing, strange, last records incidated we were at a quarry, confronting a level demon monster… How is it possible to be in Garou's house?"

"Genos, we can explain everything, I swear…" Suiryu explained, but then snickered as Amai peered up from behind the couch but kept himself out of view.

"Yes, I do believe an explanation can wait until we have all obtained some sort of coverage… Melee, may we please have something to wear?"

She snickered, despite Amai being in excellent shape, he was still trying to be conservative around the ladies in the room, not to mention in front of a minor! Melee left and returned with some bath towels. "It's not much but it will due until we can get you some proper clothing."

Amai and Bad took the towels and slowly picked themselves up off the ground. "What happened?!" Bad demanded. "I know where I was, I know what I was doing, but everything else… it feels like a dream…"

The front door opened. Pac returned covered in monster gore and blood. "City Z is clear… oh… well this is awkward…" he said and noticed the three semi naked heroes in the room.

"And another reason why I am glad to be like this!" Snek announced and had a rather smug look on his face.

"Yes, we know." Amai replied rather annoyed to the fact. But he turned his focus to Melee. He looked at her oddly. "I remember some things… but not everything… at least… not yet." He said in a very uncertain tone. "Why does this feel so strange?"

"Again, we will explain later, for now take a seat boys, Garou and the other kids will be back soon. Hopefully this monster is dead and gone."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They returned to the heroes association, to the seventh floor, where their meetings take place.

Child Emperor was quick to file a report and inform Sitch of the situation. The monster is destroyed, yet is unaware of those affected have been changed back. Goliath was wondering about when he noticed the odd gouges in the walls of the hallway. Outside of Section F on the seventh floor, there was a lot of damage. In fact, when he looked a little closer, Goliath saw facial imprints in the bricks! "What's this?" called his father.

"Someone had a fight, at least I think they did…"

Taking a closer look, his father examined the imprints, yet before he could take a closer look he heard the voice of Tornado. "STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM!" she warned.

"Sis… Just get me something to wear!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU LIKE THIS, LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET SOMEONE SEE YOU IN SUCH A STATE!"

Garou pulled Goliath away from the door, but he smirked. "Okay, so we know the heroes at home are back to normal, but it's best we not stand anywhere near that doorway. If I had to guess… Fubuki is naked…"

Goliath blushed at the notions of Fubuki, but wouldn't say anything about it. His father however appeared surprised. "Don't tell me, you got a crush on her!"

"It's… uh… Well…"

His father rolled his eyes. "Well good luck landing her, especially since you got to go through her sister. For now, we ought to help them, we got to get her some clothing or Tornado is going to kill someone…"

They watched, as even the female association workers were too scared to approach the doorway. They didn't dare after all, Tatsumaki would throw them out of the room. Goliath on the other hand had an idea.

"By chance dad… do you know if Puri-Puri prisoner is here?" he asked with a smirk.

His father appeared intrigued. "What's your plan…"

"I need your phone."

Garou was reluctant but he passed Goliath his phone, he found Puri-Puri Prisoner's number and called. "Prisoner here, although I am at the association, I don't understand why you had to call this number…"

"Uh… Mr. Prisoner… sir…. I… need some help." Goliath said in a nervous tone. "I was having a shower, when some punk came in and took my clothing. I chased after him… but lost my towel. I'm stuck on the seventh floor in section F, can… you bring me a bathrobe please…" The phone went dead. "Now, I need to hide in here…" Goliath found a very small room to squeeze himself in. Just as he did, he watched through the crack of the door as Puri-Puri Prisoner darted down the hall with a bathrobe in hand. He paused outside of the door of section F, ensuring he looks presentable.

"Finally, I get to see that sweet boy in all his glory… Worth the risk!" He barged right into the room. "OH DARLING, YOUR GARMENT ANGEL HAS ARRIVED!" he announced.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WHAT AM I DOING, WHERE'S THAT BRUTE OF A BOY, GOLIATH?"

"WHO? WHY WOULD HE BE HERE? YOU CAME TO STARE AT MY SISTER DIDN'T YOU?

"SHE GOT NOTHING I WANT!"

"PERVERT!"

SMASH

Goliath slipped out of the room, Puri was slammed against the wall, yet he dropped the bathrobe during his confrontation with Tatsumaki.

The door opened as she came out with her sister who was now covered up. Goliath blushed at the sight of her once more. "HEY!" Tatsumaki scolded.

"Watch it!" warned his father. "He's the one that got your sister something to wear."

"Humph!" announced Tornado.

The two left without another word, Goliath breathed a little easier, however Prisoner came too. The moment he saw Goliath in the hall, he glared at him. "You… you tricked me!" he protested.

"Yeah, I did… sorry about that, but also not sorry. This was for making me feel uncomfortable the last time we met!"

"No test needed, you truly are my son!" his father announced proudly. "Let's see if your sister and brothers are done here and go home. I got some heroes I need to evict from our house!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hunter got the call from his mother who quickly put Amai Mask on the line. "Hunter, a favor if you please. Go to floor 4 and to the hero lockers on the south side. I have a change of clothing there for such an emergency. If you can please being me those clothes, and break the lock if you have to, it's a key lock. Metal Bat also has a locker and is requesting clothing as well. Genos said he will make do with what is offered here."

Hunter paused. "Okay… am I safe to assume everyone is naked?" he asked in an awkward tone.

Amai snickered. "More or less, please hurry. I rather not be caught in such a state."

"IT'S GETTING DRAFTY OVER HERE!" Hunter snickered as he heard Metal Bat yell aloud.

"Okay, I'll get them, what's the locker number your stuff is in?"

"Number 2 and number 8"

"Okay, I'll get those and be back soon." Hunter hung up and excused himself from Alley and Draven. He went down to the fourth floor and found the lockers, just as Amai said, however, he wasn't going to break them off. His claw was long enough that he could pick latch. It took a little time, but eventually, it gave way and opened. The first one was all of Metal Bat's clothes. He gathered up everything before moving to locker 2. He picked that off and got Amai's change of clothing.

"Stealing huh?"

Hunter froze as he turned and saw some of the heroes lingering. "I was asked to get these, lay off okay" he said.

"Really? Amai and Metal Bat asked you to break into their locker for their stuff?" questioned Blue Fire.

"Yes!" he announced. "Look, I don't got time for this." Hunter opened his side and tucked the clothing in. The room was crept out by his actions. "Oh get over it, my body doubles as a back pack, big shocker there!" he muttered.

"I can't wait to tell the association about this. Amai will have you demoted for sure!" snickered Loincloth.

Hunter blew them off. "Whatever," and left. He found his siblings and father waiting for him on the first floor.

"Let's get home, we can finally get the house back to normal… as normal as it gets around here anyways." Muttered his father.

They took off. The moment they reached the steps of the house, Hunter walked in and was nearly jumped by Amai. "Please, you have my clothing, right?" he begged.

"Yeah, just calm down. It's not like we are going to make you do a walk of shame out of here…" Hunter said and took out the clothes. Amai was quick to take his and rush towards the closest bathroom. Metal Bat borrowed Hunter's room to put his own. Genos opted to take a pair of pants of Pac's and promises to return them.

Amai walked out and felt much better now he was covered up. "Well, I think I will be calling a therapist after this little venture…" Amai said jokingly.

"Oh come off it, you were well taken care of!" Melee protested.

"We'll see what I recall in the next few days or so. For now… thank you for what you have done and kept me alive at such a vulnerable state."

"Uh huh, later Amai." Said Hunter as he shooed him out the door.

Metal Bat was the next to emerge, he stared at Pac oddly, but a coy smirk came over him. "Come on Zenko, let's clear that baby shit out of the house."

"Coming!" she called, but stopped and gave Pac a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she left with Bad.

"I too must be leaving, Master Saitama must be worried about me. Melee, Garou, thank you for your kindness…"

"Yeah, yeah, get the hell out." Muttered his father.

The moment Genos left, Snek appeared rather hungry. "Why am I starving? I swore… I ate recently…"

"You did, but now, it's not big enough. You want to go hunt? I am sure there are plenty of fallen monsters that you could pick a meal out of." Suggested Suiryu.

"I just might, I'll be back!"

When Snek left, Hunter noticed his father had turned his focus on his mother. He was quick to take her into his arms and hold her close to himself. "Finally…" he said with a sigh. "I am taking you out for dinner, and you are going to eat until they got nothing more to offer you!"

"I like that plan!" She said with a grin on her lips.

"Kids, fend for yourselves tonight!" With that he watched his father scoop up his mother and left the house rather quickly. The moment they left, Hunter gave out a sigh.

"Well… this was fun…" he said sarcastically. But he turned to his sister Alley. "Sis…"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it!" she announced. Pac's eyes suddenly widened with great surprise, he just noticed his sister's new look, but wasn't going to press the matter. But, there was something off about her.

"Alley? You okay?" asked Drax.

"I'll be fine… really…" she insisted. "I think I am just going to go to bed." She walked back to her room oddly, when her door closed, her brothers appeared rather concerned, but then, their focus shifted to Suiryu.

"What? Don't look at me, I don't know what's bothering her!" he insisted.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In a few days, Sitch called for the heroes who were turned to meet with him. After a full evaluation, they were deemed to be in great health. No side effects from turning from infants to their fully grown selves once more. Garou was brought in to cash out on his little pay raise for assisting the association in their time of need. Yet, as he was waiting. Amai lingered. Garou was standing against the wall, waiting for his payment, as Amai took the opposite side of him. There was a grin on the face of the A Class hero.

"What?" demanded Garou.

The smile only grew. "I remember everything" Amai said, and then snickered to it all. "And to think, you were just a nurturing father figure…"

"TO YOUR GRAVE!" Garou warned. "You remembered that didn't you?"

"But of course, but… why take it to the grave. It is amusing to know you went such lengths to keep me entertained in such a state. I'm rather touched, but also I still can't believe you did that."

He sneered at the thought of it all. Garou's arms crossed as he didn't wish to speak of it any farther. Yet, Amai wasn't done. He was having fun. "I wonder if the people would still think of you as such a threat if they knew how careful and gentle you were around us heroes who were rendered relatively helpless…"

"You going to play this game, so be it. Hold this over my head, and I will publicly humiliate you!" Garou warned.

"You tried that already, remember?"

"Turning you into a serpent monster wouldn't be that embarrassing, especially when it is beyond your control. No… I have a far more sinister notion…" Suddenly, Garou began to smile wickedly as he picked himself off the wall. He approached Amai oddly. "I know how much you image is important to you, also the fact that you need to appear proper at all times. Not a smile out of place, not a rude manner to be seen from you in public…"

Amai took himself off the wall as he confronted Garou fearlessly. "Oh… and what does the great Garou have in store for the likes of me?"

The smile didn't vanish from the human monster, he then suddenly gave a stiff slap to Amai's back… which forced him to burp.

Sweet Mask froze. His face turned beet red as he stared at Garou who continued to smile. He leaned in and whispered. "I know where the sweet spot is… now… am I going to have to hold this over your head, or are we going to pretend what happened when you were turned… never happened at all? Because if we aren't… I can have you do that anywhere, any time, any place… in public… live on TV… during a concert… and you know I will do it!"

Amai adjusted his clothing, he settled himself down enough before turning back to Garou. "Well… I do believe the event has become far more hazy than I could recall…"

"Good, keep it that way!"

"AMAI!"

The two men turned as a small band of heroes approached, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you file a report yet?"

"Of what?" he questioned.

"Your locker getting broken into? Did you not see that? Your padlock is busted… Garou's son Hunter broke into it!" stated Blue Fire.

Amai however wasn't the least bit surprised. "I asked him to."

The smiles vanished. "You… asked him to?" questioned Magic Hat.

"Indeed, it was an emergency, Metal Bat requested the same thing. Our things were in our lockers but we were in City Z and an emergency came up. He was doing us a favor… why were you so eager to inform me of this?"

Their smiles vanished. The heroes flushed with red as they excused themselves and walked away. Garou on the other hand forced a laugh. "They are trying to knock my boy down a few pegs, pathetic… I ought to knock them down a few…"

"Don't waste your time." Amai warned. "Besides… that's my job."

#

After getting his payment. Garou returned home. Melee was waiting for him in the living room, her smile lit up the room as he approached her. "I've never been so happy to be free of those rugrats!" he announced. He was quick to pull her into her arms and land a passionate kiss.

"You've been through a lot, now we just need to focus on us and the new little ones." She said.

He smiled and nodded, yet something made Garou pause. Alley emerged from her room, she took one look at them but left without uttering a word. "Something's wrong… Alley isn't herself…"

Melee noticed it too. "I tried talking to her about it, she doesn't say anything to me…"

"I doubt she would…" He knew it though. His daughter wasn't acting right. But what could he say? How could he get her to speak with him if she herself doesn't want to talk about it? The troubles in the family were far from over, in fact. A chill went down his spine. Something was going to happen sooner than later…


End file.
